Dimensional
by Storygirl747
Summary: What happens when Jess gets caught in a storm on her way home? And how did she wind up in a slightly skewed version of Michael Bay's Transformers? Read on and find out! Gift fic for a friend.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello. This is my first attempt at an Ironhide oc story, as well as a Transfan to a different dimension fic. This is a gift fic for someone who has lost someone important to her. Her friend contacted me about it in October and I finally got enough information together about the oc to do it. Any hate or negativity you have about this story (Though I have yet to receive 1 malicious comment) Should be directed at me. Pm me if you have a problem, or don't say anything at all. Jess, if you read this, I hope you like it. Let me know if I get anything wrong, I would never want to portray you as something you're not.**_

 _ **Storygirl747㇩6**_

 ** _Thanks goes to_** TakoSuKiti ** _for asking me to write this fic. I hope its enjoyed._**

 ** _I do not own Transformers. No money will come of this fic. Please don't sue._**

 ** _I do not own Jessica...her oc was described by_** TakoSuKiti ** _so I guess we sort of share her...at least in the form of fictional writing._**

* * *

 _"Text"_ : Means internal thoughts.

"Text": Dialog spoken out loud.

* * *

 _ **::Primus pov::**_

Routine. Routine is what many adopt to get through rough times in life. That is just what Jessica does. She has a daily routine. Wake up, work out, eat a healthy breakfast and go to work. Though a working woman she doesn't really seem like one. She works in retail. At a store called Supré. Jessica is what some would call strange…by some standards. For starters, she's a huge Transformers fan. She has the Autobot insignia on the back of her neck, and the Decepticon insignia on her phone case after all. That compared with her outward appearance of a pierced septum, nostrils, and belly probably had people staring at her wondering why she was so shy. Despite her eye catching appearance Jessica is extremely shy. Though those she speaks with often say that she is the kindest person they have ever met, often trying to take in their problems until she can no longer handle the strain.

She's a good person, and it's a shame that she had to lose a friend to such a tragic end. Perhaps a trip to somewhere new and some new friends would be best for her. Of course that doesn't mean that she should leave her own world behind. No I will allow her to keep what she knows of her new friends so long as it's in her home and in her personal phone. Though she will enter a new dimension, she will still have some contact with the old. After all, if she disappeared surely her friends and family would notice. Her family, maybe it would be best to keep them out of it until later. She will be the one to keep further damage done. Only someone who loves all of my creations could have any form of a chance.

A femme, something that is plentiful in humans but sparse in Cybertronians will do everything in her power to heal the fresh scars from Egypt. This femme though young will do great things.

 _ **Third person's pov**_

It was a clear crisp October morning. Jessica had just finished her drive to work, locking her white Jeep Grand Cherokee as she walked into Supré for her shift. She was truly upset about her recent loss. Everyone her friends, co-workers, and parents agreed that she shouldn't push herself so hard. But that was Jessica for you. All she wanted to do was to help make people happy, and that is what she did that Saturday morning. She greeted new customers as they entered the store, and she helped those within to find just the right looks for fall. She has great taste, mixing different styles together to create full outfits that the customers immediately bought. It helped keep her mind off of things, and helping people seemed to make her feel better. Jessica worked hard, stocking shelves and organizing up until she took a break for lunch. After a healthy salad for lunch and reading the latest up-dated fanfictions she returned to the sales floor. She couldn't help but smile. Transformers always had a way of bringing a smile to her face. " _Wonder what the bots are up to now?_ " She thought as she adjusted some tank tops. "Excuse me, do you have this shirt in purple?" someone asked behind her. She turned to see a man. He was well dressed in a fine suit, with dark black hair done neatly with gel. The man's eyes were so brown that they bordered a dark crimson in color. Jess was a little confused, the man had to be in his thirties and he obviously had good taste. Why would he ask her for anything? "Sure, just one second."

She replied calmly as she went back to the storage room. Surely she had seen him somewhere before, he looked so familiar. And his voice was like smooth deep velvet. It almost seemed intimidating in the way he spoke, he was very _punctual_. Pushing the thought aside, she grabbed two purple shirts and made her way back to the sales floor only to find her customer glaring at one that had walked through the door. This one was tall, and built like a tank. He had broad shoulders and an abdomen and 6-pack to be proud of. He had a scar trailing down his face across one of his eyes, both of which were a startling ocean electric blue. He continued to glare as he moved over to a rack with black shirts on it. Thinking nothing more of it she approached her customer once more. "Thank you, Uhm Jessica." "Don't mention it, I'm happy to help." "I prefer this darker purple to the lighter one. It seems more _fitting_." He said, his lips curling into a dark and slightly sinister smile. Jessica nodded slowly and walked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable. That man definitely seemed familiar, but from where?

"Hey! Um, young lady. Does this shirt come in a darker shade?" She looked to the man by the black shirts and smiled. He looked terribly confused. "I'm afraid not. That's about as black as the come." She said with a smile. This man seemed familiar too, though she couldn't remember from where either. Suddenly her phone began to ring. She pulled it out to silence it only for the burly man to scoff at her. "Decepticons?" She looked up and smiled brightly. "Are you a fan?" "I am, but I prefer Autobots." The burly man stated. He almost seemed defensive of them. The well-dressed man behind her snorted in contempt. "If you ask me she has the right idea. The Decepticons are far superior to the Autobots." "Actually I like both. See?" She said lifting her cherry red hair from her neck, to show her Autobot tattoo. The burly man grunted before giving her a sly smile. He was impressed. The other man simply scoffed before he paid for his shirt and left.

After the burly man left, Jessica felt strange. Something seemed off about the two men something she just couldn't put her finger on. It seemed like they knew each other but they didn't look like they were friends or anything close to it. They seemed to stare at each other as if waiting for a fight. But Jessica didn't have long to ponder this. She noticed a large storm rolling in and she mentally groaned. Driving in heavy rain was always hard, especially since the streets would wash out during really heavy storms. After straightening up the shelves and accessories, and after making sure that her replacement had made it safely, Jessica left for home. She checked her phone to see who had called and found a strange number. The caller i.d had it labeled as Primus/Unicron. That definitely struck her as odd. She didn't have anyone labeled that in her phone. Thinking it to be a funny glitch she took a screen shot of it and put her phone down and turned her jeep on. She carefully began her way home, finding that the storm was getting stronger as she went.

Once she stopped at a stoplight, something large and heavy fell behind her. Startled she turned to see what it was only to see nothing at all. She continued to drive hearing screeching tires, shouts and metal being ripped apart. Her speed increased until she was going well over the speed limit. All of a sudden a huge white portal opened right in front of her. She slammed on her brakes only to fish-tail right into the portal.

She was falling, and falling _fast_. Below her there was ground, desert ground and it was coming in hot. She began to scream in terror at the prospect of slamming nose first into the ground. Her life flashed before her eyes, right before something or rather _someone_ fell underneath her jeep. In fact, it was two someones. Both were very pointy, and annoying but neither knew that they were about to be smacked down by her. With a mighty crash and thud, she landed hard on the back of the one on top. This one had wings, not that she cared. Her head hurt, she was pretty sure she was bleeding, and her jeep was totaled. The winged one screeched out in pain before throwing the jeep off of him, sending it rolling end over end until it stopped with poor Jessica reeling in nausea. She heard a faint call of retreat before she had the courage to look up. When she did, she found a very large blue eye staring at her. With a scream she ducked back down. "I think the femme's alright. She screamed at me." "Give her here and let me scan her for damage." "I can get her out fine Ratch." "Not with those swords of yours you pit spawned glitch! You'll Flay her alive!" It shouted. Daring to look up again she yelped. Her jeep was being held by A very tall Silver robot…on wheels.

"Ratchet, will she be able to return to base for medical attention?"

Jessica felt a strange tingling sensation before her nausea surged up again. She looked to her left and saw a very loud yellow being. She held her breath. It was Ratchet. _The_ Ratchet. Which meant that she was held by…

"Give her to me Sideswipe. She needs to be monitored for problems."

"Fine." The robot snapped before he put her jeep down not so gently. She screamed in alarm when the door was ripped off and as a loud voice boomed "Please if you can, remove yourself from the vehicle. We mean you no harm." She stepped out and sucked in a breath of air. They were here. They were _all_ here, N.E.S.T. the bots everyone! But that had to mean…

"Awe shit. I'm so fucked right now."

She whispered as she crumpled to the ground in pain.

 _ **Jess's pov**_

"Please let it have been a dream. Please let this be the weird after part." Well, there are some pro's to being here. " _Like what?!"_ That little voice in the back of my head screamed. Currently I couldn't open my eyes, and I was roaming a sprawling white hillside. I hope that means I'm dreaming. If not, then that means something that I really didn't want to happen yet happened. "Well, at least I can assume I'm in a hospital. Again." " _Not like you like hospitals…remember that six-month stint?_ " My mind retorted. At the very least I know that I'm reacting normally. My mind tends to panic in these situations. " _Oh because this situation happens often?_ " Not that these sort of things happen often.

"Pacing will not help your situation."

I turned to see two very long legs. Looking up I saw a very kind, wise face. He looked kind of like Optimus mixed with Sentential Prime. "I brought you here to heal the wounded sparks. "Uh..um. Wh..where is here?" "You already know what you need. I will speak with you again when the time is right. Till all are one." And just like that my eyes flew open. Handcuffed to a bed. Not a good start. Handcuffed to a medical bed in a strange looking hospital, even worse. Add in the homicidal crowd and you have a perfect scenario for things to go from bad to worse. Looking into a reflective surface and seeing my piercings removed and lack of make-up made this even worse. Not that I need them, but did they have to remove them?

"Alright, Jessica. Who are you, and what were you doing in an evacuated area?"

"You're William Lennox! Bloody Oath!"

"How is it that you know his designation?"

Prime. P..Prime! I'm here. I'm really here! Where is here? "What time is it? Wh..what's the date?" "October 24, 2009. Now answer the question femme." Ironhide…he's..alive..wait. 2009. I went back in time. No I went back in time and through a dimension. What the hell is going on? I can't touch anything. I can't tell them anything! Wait if I tell them the truth, then maybe I can prevent deaths…but isn't that wrong? I can't keep what needs to happen from happening. But…that mech did say that I'm here to help heal sparks. The frag does that mean? "TODAY FEMME!" How do I explain this?

* * *

 **Okay. What was good, what was bad? Please let me know what you think.** TakoSuKiti **, Jess, let me know how I did please. Follow favorite and review!**

 **CLYL!**


	2. Day 1

**_I do not own Transformers or any other name brand mentioned. No money will come of this fic. Please don't sue._**

 ** _I do not own Jessica...her oc was described by_** TakoSuKiti ** _so I guess we sort of share her...at least in the form of fictional writing._**

 ** _Thanks goes to;_** Bruised tulips **,** Creative Lunatic **,** Leader of the Wolves **,** Little lost kitsune chan **and** AnimeOtakuBara **For following this fic!**

 **Thanks goes to;** Bruised tulips **For adding this story to their list of favorites!**

 _ **And of course,**_ ** _Thanks goes to_** TakoSuKiti ** _for asking me to write this fic. I hope its enjoyed._**

* * *

 _"Text"_ : Means internal thoughts.

"Text": Dialog spoken out loud.

 **{"Text":}** Phone call/com. link communication (specified)

* * *

 _ **Third person's pov**_

" _I can't tell them the truth_." Jess thought as she stared back at the assembled bots. " _If I say something it could muck up the whole universe._ " "FEMME I am losing my patience!" Ironhide snarled. She was unsure if she should smile or freak out. It's one thing to imagine meeting massive alien creatures that you love or admire. It's completely different when you actually do. "Is the fleshy stupid?" Sideswipe asked aloud. That snapped her out of her thoughts. "I most certainly am not, you bloody toaster!" Everyone looked to her in surprise. "Say. She sounds like tha' one femme who helped the humans try ta hack the cons." Jazz said smoothly. " _Wait. Jazz is alive here?! Did my presence already change things that drastically?_ " She thought quickly, realizing they were expecting her to speak once more. "I'm Australian. Jazz, I thought you were offlined!" "How did you know he was offlined?!"

Ratchet snarled at her, making her sink lower into the hospital berth. She whimpered slightly, remembering why so many fan fictions had him labeled as "Ratchet the Hatchet". "Because she is a Decepticon pretender!" Ironhide growled holding up her phone. " _Slag. I just had to have a Decepticon phone case!_ ". She internally groaned as the hostility in the room grew tenfold. Now the bots were angry, not just angry, downright hostile. Both humans and bots alike were aiming guns and swords at her, ready to kill. "WAIT! I'm not a pretender! I'm neutral!" She screamed. "See? Look!" She added hastily as she lifted her red hair to show the Autobot insignia on her neck. She took a sigh of relief when she saw the surprised look on Optimus' face. "Autobots, stand down." "Bu- ""Let her explain. There is more to her than meets the eye."

Jessica took a deep breath. She knew that she had to tell them something, and she knew that if she lied, it could lead to mistrust and further problems down the road. "I…I am not from here." She started hesitantly. "I was on my way home from work when I fishtailed into a weird portal thingy, and you can guess the rest."

Will: "Why don't you tell us the rest? Just to be sure that we can trust you."

She sighed heavily trying to find a way to tell them what she could without revealing too much. "I slammed into something…I think it was a someone since it was moving and it had wings." "Yeah. Yeah, you slammed into me and Starscream. Thanks for that." Sideswipe commented. " _SCORE! I got to hit_ _the_ _most annoying bot!_ " She mentally cheered. "Though next time, try not to hit me as well _fleshy_." " _Now if only I had hit him too. Maybe Hide could blast him for me?_ " She thought maliciously.

Prime: "You mentioned you came out of a portal?"

"Yeah. I tried to avoid it, but you know…it kinda blocked my path." She shrugged, feeling a slight sting in her shoulders. "Watch it. You have several dermal and sub dermal bruises. You also have a few cuts on your helm and a sprained wrist. Be thankful that you didn't get drafted to the matrix." The chartreuse medic scolded.

The Matrix. She remembered what Primus had said. She remembered what Sam had seen when he was being revived. She was there, it looked a little different but she was there none the less. "Primus…" She gasped. Prime drew his helm back slightly before looking her in the eye. "Please, there is more that you have yet to tell us." He asked gently. "Primus…he said…he said that he was sending me here to fix broken sparks or something like that."

The bots were silent as they digested this information. Finally, she sighed realizing that she had very little choice. "I'm not from this dimension. I come from where all of you, are fictional characters in cartoons and movies, the Michael Bay films being the latest."

Prime: "Primus has sent you for a reason."

Sideswipe: "Cartoons? _Really?_ How do we know she isn't making this up and isn't a Decepticon spy sent to misguide us?"

To answer his question her phone rang out playing Optimus' first transmission to the stars. She smirked as she looked to the bot currently holding her phone. "Can I have that back? Might be important." She asked innocently. She received her phone a realized she had a spam email. Sighing she unlocked her phone and went to her gallery pulling up several pictures of the bots on her phone. "See?" She said as she showed them the poster from "The Revenge of the Fallen" movie. This shut the bots up completely. Not that she minded, she knew they were having an internal conversation about her.

Will: "This is wicked!"

Jess: "Where I would usually agree, I can't."

Jazz: "Why? This is amazin'!"

Jess: "Because I could be putting you all in danger! Who knows how the third and fourth movies will play out now?"

Will: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jess: "I know everything that is _supposed_ to happen. I know how it all happened so far. You lot just got back from the events in Egypt right?"

They all stared at her in awe, gravely nodding their heads. "Right so from here I know who's doing what."

Ironhide: "I suggest you tell us everything we need to know."

Jess rubbed her eyes worriedly. She knew this would happen but she didn't want it to. She had to tell them the truth. " _Just how much truth should I tell them?_ " She thought. "Well… your next big catastrophe won't happen for another three years."

Will: "And by catastrophe you mean?"

Jess: "I mean something of the like of Mission city, or Egypt. The problem is though, that the people are gonna know about the bots. And they will not be happy."

Prime: "Are you saying that we will no longer be able to hide in plain sight?"

Jess: "Well… not exactly. Ummm."

Ratchet: "Out with it."

Jess: "That's just it. Well…for starters, you might want to keep a close eye on Simmons. because he's gonna try to write a book on all that's happened so far. And keep an eye on Leo, because nobody knows where he went in the third movie."

" **TRANSFORMERS! ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!** "

Her phone began to ring playing the original Transformers theme song. Jess snickered as Jazz moved to the beat before looking at the caller id. "OH BLOODY OATH! SHE CAN CALL ME?!"

Prime: "Who is this "she"?"

Jess: "My friend! Man cell reception here must be amazing!"

Will: "It's not supposed to be."

Jess looked to the bots and to the phone again. She knew that she wanted to answer the phone, but the moment she was currently living in dictated that it would be rude to do so. She ignored the call and looked back to the bots, feeling extremely guilty that she just ignored her friend. "What else is there to know about this alleged film?" Ironhide demanded.

"Well… you'll get new bots. And-"

" **TRANSFORMERS! ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!** "

She siged and looked to the bots again. "My apologies. May I?"

Prime: "That is quite alright. Perhaps we can gain further insight into our problem."

Ironhide: "Or allow the Cons to find our exact location!"

Prime: "Ironhide, the Decepticons already know our location, but I agree that we should be on guard."

And with that Jess answered her phone.

 **{Jess: "Hello?"}**

 **{"JESSICA HOLMES! WHERE THE FRAG ARE YOU?!"}**

Jess winced as she held the phone off to the side of her head to dampen the volume.

 **{Jess: "Cass, this really isn't a good time."}**

 **{Cass: "BULL-SLAG! WHERE THE FRAG ARE YOU?! DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED EVERYONE IS?! I'M COMING TO GET YOU! (GASP) OH FRAG! Jess are you hurt? Where are you? Do you need help?! Answer me!"}**

 **{Jess: "I will if you would bloody well let me! No, I'm in relative good health, and no you can't come get me."}**

Prime: "If I my interrupt?"

 **{Jess: "Cass, call me back tomorrow. I'm kinda in a meeting."}**

 **{Cass: "…NO FRAGGING WAY! YOU RAN OFF TO MEET THE CAST OF TRANSFORMERS WITH OUT ME?!"}**

 **{Jess: "Noooo. Not exactly. How do I put this?"}**

Jazz: "Ya came outta the sky an' smacked into Starscream when you entered our dimension."

 **{"Thank you Jazz. Did you catch that?"}**

 **{Cass: "No fragging way. No** _ **way!**_ _ **NO WAY!**_ **"}**

 **{Jess: "Way. What did you mean by meeting the cast?!"}**

 **{Cass: "They're in town for a press conference. I saw Peter Cullen's limousine!"}**

Jess and Cass continued to have a moment of nerd- a- tude (Cass said it) Until Ratchet cleared his vocalizer, reminding Jess where she was. With the promise of a call the next day Jess hung up, and the bots left her to rest. Well _almost_ all of them did.

 _ **Jess's pov**_

The day I'm having is great. I'd love to get some sleep but there's one gargantuan reason I can't. Ironhide decided to hold a vigil by my berth. Never thought I'd say those words. Now I don't want to come off as rude, but I really find it difficult to sleep when I'm being watched over like a hawk. I mean Hide is like a perfect statue, he hasn't moved since the others left and that was over a quarter joor ago. " _Nice. Using their way of telling time. That'll totally make them trust you. Right?_ " "I do not trust you." Oh the mighty statue speaks!

Me: "Aside from the obvious, why don't you trust me?"

Hide: "You have refused to go into recharge under my watch. Those who have something to hide do not recharge easily."

" _Well, he isn't completely wrong…_ " "Given the circumstances of my being here, I hardly believe that I will sleep well, let alone that I don't easily fall asleep while being watched." He grunted as if I were some strange creature. I'm not that strange. Sure I get the occasional strange look from people back home but I think I'm pretty normal for a seventeen-year-old girl who traveled across a dimension by accident. "You know things that we do not. It is my duty to protect all those who exist on this base, as cumbersome and clueless they may be at times. I _will_ find out what you know and why you are here."

Ratchet: "Let the youngling recharge."

Saved by the medic…and his wrench of doom. Huh, so that really _is_ his weapon of choice. Though I hate doctors, medics, and hospitals in general, Ratchet doesn't seem so bad. Especially since he got my "Keeper" to leave. "And _you_." I stand corrected. "Do you wish for me to sedate you?" He said holding up a needle that is _easily_ as big as I am. Which is about 5'5''. I couldn't help but scooch under the covers more. " _Out of sight out of mind._ " The scary Medic can't hurt me. I hope.

The next day came, and I haven't slept that good for a long time. The morning began at five a.m. Waking up to a hospital room isn't any fun, and neither is finding out that you're in a hospital gown. " _No worries, you can just have Cass bring you some clothes from home._ " And just as I thought that, a giant blue metallic alien waltzed across the room. " _That's right. You're not home. You're in a different dimension. With giant alien robots. On that happy note, where are your piercings?_ " "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." I chanted as I brought my knees to my chest.

Jolt: "Ratchet? Is it normal for a human to come out of recharge chanting foul language?"

Ratchet: "Not usually. This is the typical behavior of a human when we first introduce ourselves to them. Strange since she claims to have already known about us."

" _Deep breath. Breathe. You're okay. You're okay._ " "Perhaps we should sedate her before she offlines from a heightened spark rate?" Jolt said holding up a big ass needle. It was huge and I mean huge! "Perhaps this is a side effect from the sedatives I used yesterday. We should do some tests to be sure." Ratchet said as he started pulling out tools and pulling over machines. " _Not cool! Not cool!_ "

Me: "OI! Don't you come near me with that!"

The two stopped what they were doing to look at me strangely. "I am…okay I suppose. I just need to know two things."

"Where are my clothes, and where are my piercings?" I asked. They looked at me with a blank stare, and their optics, weren't as deep a shade of blue as they were before. "Those slagging pieces of metal you had embedded into your body were removed and disposed of." "WHAT?! WHY!" "Because they served no purpose being embedded in your dermal layers!" Ratchet scolded. He threw away my piercings! If my holes close, I'm _so_ blaming him! "As it is Prime is looking to continue yesterday's conversation with you in the main hanger. Jolt will take you there."

Me: "In a hospital gown?"

Jolt: "The Major dropped off clothes for you to wear last night."

He said as he passed me a neatly folded pair of pants and a t-shirt. Brown and Khaki aren't my favorite colors (Blue, purple and green are) but at least I won't be damn near naked. After I changed, Jolt Drove me to the main hanger where military men (and a few women) rushed around carrying files and tablets. He drove me to the back of the hanger where there was a large screen as well as a large semi-circle of cars and a single table with a chair and a pitcher of water, which makes it look more like an interrogation than a conversation. As soon as I was let out I looked around cautiously. A few people behind me stopped to stare as the bots transformed. Optimus kindly gestured to the chair and I took a seat, worried about what was to happen.

Prime: "Jessica Holmes. You claim to be from another dimension where we solely exist as fictional characters who serve as entertainment for both adults and younglings. Yet you appear to be withholding information on the future. Why is that?"

It's not the regal baritone that's intimidating. It's not his size. It's the fact that we're having this conversation _at all_ let alone in front of a _whole hanger_ full of people that scares me. Having the other bot's optics boring into me right now doesn't help.

Me: "Well…you see…"

Hide: "Just spit it out femme! What are you hiding?! What could be so bad that you feel so strongly that you should hide it from us?"

He sounds angry and hurt. I understand the angry but not the hurt, he barely knows me. The other bot's stares got more intense, and as a general rule, I really hate it when people stare at me.

Me: "I don't want anyone to get hurt, okay?"

I said. This immediately made the bots stop staring so intensely and a few chuckle.

Jazz: "Younglin' there aint much that can hurt us."

Me: "Says the bot who was ripped in two on a building! Do you have any idea how fragging upsetting that was to people where I live?! DO YOU?! People are still saying that it was a terrible idea to kill you off. To kill _any_ of you off."

I scolded. That got their attention. They didn't look so damn confrontational anymore, now they look worried.

Arcee: "Are you insinuating that you know who is next to offline?"

Me: "I _do_ know. I know _you_ just lost two bots really close to you. I know that things are not going to get better for a while."

Jolt: "Then maybe if you tell us the information we need we can avoid such trauma?"

Me: "That's just it. What I tell you can significantly change the future for the worse."

Jazz: "Well, why can't it change fo' the better?"

Me: "Because. Jazz in my dimension you aren't alive. Who knows what this information could do to you guys?!"

Jazz: "So are ya mad at me fo' being alive?"

Me: "Of COURSE not! Jazz myself and others mourned your loss for days!"

Prime: "Only days?"

Me: "In our defense, we or at least I didn't know that you actually exist until now."

Jazz: "Fair 'nough."

He shrugged. At least he remotely understands where I'm coming from.

Hide: "Having the information to prevent bots from going offline and withholding it is better? What the frag kind of processing is that? WHY wouldn't you share that information with us aside from really being a Decepticon sympathizer?!"

Me: "I am not a sympathizer. I would prefer to remain neutral. And besides did it ever occur to you guys that I'm not comfortable with what I know now that it is a reality?"

Some of the bots (Sideswipe, the Chevy twins and Jolt) looked at me as if I had just said that they should be melted down for scrap. Prime was about to speak up, but Ironhide beat him to the punch.

Hide: "So you propose that you will not give us the information we need to remain online, even though you have mourned the loss of our comrades? Why should we trust you at all?"

Me: "I-"

Sideswipe: "She obviously is not to be trusted. She would remain neutral in a war where she has the answers to our problems? That's very convenient. How do we know that she hasn't already given the Decepticons this "information" she is withholding from us, and was sent merely as a diversion!"

Me: "I AM NOT A SYMPATHISER! I DON'T WANT TO SHARE THE INFORMATION BECAUSE YOU WONT FUCKING BELIEVE ME DAMN IT!"

Ironhide bristled, his cannons began to spin in his rage. Why the hell are they so fragging dense?!

Hide: " _Try me._ The youngling makes a very _valid_ point. If you wish to be trusted, I suggest you give up information _immediately_."

He snarled. Prime was about to scold the both of them but I couldn't stop myself from cutting him off again.

Me: "You want to know?! You really _fragging_ want to know so badly?! FINE! IRONHIDE _**YOU**_ ARE THE NEXT TO DIE! _**YOU**_ WILL BE _SHOT_ WITH COSMIC RUST BY _SENTENIAL PRIME_ BECAUSE HE SIDED WITH THE DECEPTICONS IN ORDER TO BRING CYBERTRON TO EARTH THROUGH THE SPACE BRIDGE IN CHICAGO!"

I yelled as tears streamed down my cheeks. I didn't want to tell them. I wanted to wait and see if things would turn out that way, I wouldn't let them get so far but I surely didn't want them to know all of this so soon.

Arcee: "Why is she leaking? Is she damaged?! Jolt, Ratchet?"

Me: "I'M CRYING! I don't want to be the reason you guys get killed. I don't want to lose you. I've already lost someone close to me. I don't want to lose more."

I whispered the last part. The last thing I need is them delving into my personal problems. The bots look horrified; _I_ would be horrified if I found out about such a grim future.

Prime: "My apologies. I was not aware that you felt so connected to my team and myself."

"You have no reason to be sorry. Plenty of people love you guys from where I came from."

They all stared back at me disbelievingly. Well this will be fun.

* * *

 **Alright! New chapter up! Let me know how I did! Follow favorite and review! Please and thank you!**

 **CLYL!**


	3. Problems of the Spark

**_I do not own Transformers or any other name brand mentioned. No money will come of this fic. Please don't sue._**

 ** _I do not own Jessica...her oc was described by_** TakoSuKiti ** _so I guess we sort of share her...at least in the form of fictional writing._**

 ** _Thanks goes to;_** Gavoot the Scoot **,** astridraider **,** sylvia silverblood **,** rybkakoi **,** RatchetLover **,** Beautiful dreaming warrior **,** Til' all are one **and** sarah .mcqueen. 921 **For following this fic!**

 **Thanks goes to;** astridraider **,** sylvia silverblood **,** rybkakoi **,** ShinraFox **,** RatchetLover **,** Beautiful dreaming warrior **,** Til' all are one **,** sarah .mcqueen. 921 **,** Yoake no tenshi **For adding this story to their list of favorites!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** sylvia silverblood **,** RatchetLover **and** Til' all are one **for adding me to their list of favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

sylvia silverblood **: Thank you! I hope that you like this chapter!**

Til' all are one **: Thank you for the love! I hope that you like this chapter, I will try to keep this story going for a long while!**

 _ **And of course,**_ ** _Thanks goes to_** TakoSuKiti ** _for asking me to write this fic. I hope its enjoyed._**

* * *

 _"Text"_ : Means internal thoughts.

"Text": Dialog spoken out loud.

 **{"Text":}** Phone call/com. link communication (specified)

* * *

 _ **Jess's pov**_

As far as I can tell I have been in the Bay dimension for at least two days now. It's time for me to evaluate what's going on. How do you evaluate what's going on when you are so far beyond "far from home"? Okay, find out how far you are way from your home is this dimension. That would be easier if they didn't watch me like a hawk.

After the meeting, I think that it was pretty clear that their scrutiny made me upset. And since then I haven't been left alone, meaning that either a soldier or a bot has been with me the whole time. Its funny I used to laugh at the stories online about people like me, that got sent to the bot's dimension and had to deal with a lack of privacy. But right now I'd give almost anything to be alone. " _You'd also like to have your clothes, make-up, and pricings back._ "

Jazz: "Somthin' on yo mind?"

Me: "Not much aside from the fact that I have no clue where the hell I am, let alone what to do now. So this is what it feels like to be in limbo?"

I said as I slid down a wall in the main hanger. Most of the bots left after my little proclamation, leaving me with Jazz and a few cadets that barely looked older than me. Which is saying a lot, since I'm only seventeen.

Jazz: "Nah, limbo is way mo' borin' then things here."

Me: "Does "sorry" begin to explain how sorry I am for making that reference?"

Jazz: "Awe don' be sorry bout that! I'm here aint I?"

Me: "Pfft. So am _I_. Only problem here is that you belong here. I don't."

Jazz: "Well sure ya do! Afta all, Primus brought ya here for a reason."

Me: "True, but as fucking awesome it is to be here, it's kinda hard not knowing where in the world I am, let alone that I don't look or feel like myself."

Jazz: "Maybe I can help ya with that. We, are on Diego Garcia."

"Good" I said. One piece of the puzzle. Come to find out, that they indeed use planes to get around, and they often special ordered things like metal for repairs. " _Maybe I could order some clothes and some make up._ "

Jazz: "Maybe you should eat somethin' an' then recharge. Ya seem like ya could use the rest."

Me: "Yeah. Um…do you mind pointing me in the direction of where I can get food?"

"I'll do ya one better!" He chuckled as he gently scooped me up and began to carry me away. No I wasn't prepared for that to happen, hence the loud scream I released, making Jazz laugh even more. "I aint gonna drop ya! Chill." He said as he walked into a huge lunch hall. So…everything is in both bot size and in human size. Some of the tables in here are bigger then Cass! Ha! Then who would be the short one?

Jazz put me down by where the soldiers were getting their food, so I kinda ignored the stares and got myself a salad, a bottle of water and a small desert. I think it's cake…but I'm still not too sure. Once I sat down, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I ignored it for a little while, but then I couldn't resist. I turned around to see half of the room staring at me.

"OI! Something I should know?" I yelled. Everyone went back to eating. Honestly, they act like they've never seen someone eating a salad before. " _Well…they've never seen a teenage girl from another dimension eating a salad before._ "

After I finished dinner I decided that since I had no chaperone, to explore the base. Let's be honest, anyone in my situation would want to do that too. I walked silently out of the room and up the hall. I wasn't sure where I was going but one thing's for sure, I didn't expect to see what I saw. Well seeing would suggest that I saw something, I really only heard something. My guess is that I wound up in the hall, where the bots live. After all there were so many doors. I really don't know what I was hearing. One door had a constant whirring noise coming from it, another a strange beeping, like a code was being entered into a debit machine. And much to my luck, one was open just a crack. Ironhide had left just a second ago grumbling about something.

Now. To be a creepy stalker fan or not to be? Who am I kidding?! Anybody would love to explore any of the bot's rooms! Let alone their favorite weapon's specialist's! I couldn't resist walking into the room. Hide has stuff everywhere! And I mean everywhere, but it wasn't cluttered, it was more of an organized cluttered. Weapons, grenades, even some swords lined the walls. On a shelf sat a few pictures, most of them looked like some really futuristic cities, but one stopped me dead in my tracks. It was Ironhide, smiling alongside a blue femme. I instantly knew who she was. Chromia. The only femme to ever be considered cannon with Ironhide. Ever. She is like _the_ most badaft femme, aside from Elita-1 of course.

"I wonder why I haven't met her yet?" I wondered aloud as I heard heavy footsteps. I quickly hid under the berth, in a really bad attempt to hide from Ironhide as he stormed back into his room and locked the door behind him. " _Well slag, this is just great._ " To my surprise, he brought out a couple of large cubes, glowing a deep purple. I listened to him drink one, and as he muttered to himself so softly, that I could barely even hear it.

"Gone. _Why Primus_. _Why_ did you take her?" He muttered, before he started drinking another cube. This time when he spoke his speech was a tad bit more… _incoherent_. "Why did ya send this new femme?! She claims to know so much bout us! Then she won't tell us da truth! _Sentenial Prime_. Betray us?! HA!" He chortled into the cube. Ironhide on high grade. I knew that it was a sight to see, but I never pictured him as the depressive drunk. He's just too cool for that. "Why?! Why did ya take her from me?! _Why?_ My one and only. My beloved Chromia. Why couldn't it have been me? I should have been me! She was all I had! The only reason to like this mud ball of a planet! _Why_?" He wept.

I couldn't resist. I looked up Chromia on my phone. Her wiki says that she survived, but was killed off by Bay. Well that's rude. But that's strange. If that's true, then Arcee couldn't have lived. And Jazz mentioned Flareup recently. " _What kind of fucked up Bay-verse was I sent to?!_ " Nothing here makes sense. Ironhide is acting out of character, there are three bots who aren't supposed to be here, and the one that had the highest probability of being here is dead. What the actual fuck.

" _ **SNOOOOOORRRRRRE!"**_

Shit. Didn't know that they could snore. Wonder how that even works since they have no clear need to breath.

 **BRRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

I'm out. Snoring _and_ exhaust? This is both funny and horrifying. I mean I'm under his bed right now, and the smell is just seeping everywhere! Much to my relief the door opened and Ratchet of all bots strode in, pausing and waving a servo in front of his olfactory sensors.

"Primus Frag it! He needs to stop ingesting so much high grade!" He sighed angrily before giving him a shot of something in the neck cables. " _This is your chance! Run!_ " I bolted past his peedes and straight for the door.

"Stop right there!" I froze in mid sprint, as I hopped on a foot and spun to look at Ratchet. He shook his helm and picked me up before carrying me out of Ironhide's room.

Ratchet: "Autobot's quarters are off limits to civilians unless authorized to enter by the owner."

Me: "Sorry. I kinda got lost."

He raised an optic ridge at me telling me that he didn't believe me. I wasn't totally lying. I really have no clue where my room is. Everyone forgot to tell me that. _Conveniently_.

Ratchet: "I will show you to your quarters."

He said as he continued to stride through the base.

Me: "Um, Ratchet? What happened to Chromia?"

He stopped dead in the middle of the hall for a brief second before he continued walking, letting out a very heavy sigh. Note to self, do not ask about previously offlined bots if you can.

Ratchet: "She is no longer with us I'm afraid. Tragically she took a nasty blast to her right shoulder strut, and bled out on the scene. Nothing that I or Jolt could do to save her. Not even the Matrix of leadership could bring her back to us."

He said as he set me down in front of a door before he unlocked it with some kind of silent command.

Ratchet: "You'll find everything that you could need to live here."

Me: "Thanks."

Ratchet: "For a femme who claims to know all about us, you know very little of what is going on."

He said as he walked away. Not seeing much of a choice, I entered my room to find a really nice looking set up. There was a couch, a t.v., a small kitchen, and a bathroom already stocked with the necessities. After a quick shower and changing my cloths in for something to sleep in, I went to bed.

Primus: "Do you now understand why I sent you?"

" _Oh just perfect_."

Me: "No. I really don't understand why you fucking sent me to a place where nothing fits the movies! _Why did Chromia die?!_ **SHE WAS THE FUCKING SOLE SURVIVING FEMME OF EGYPT!** "

Primus: "No unfortunately she was not. She gave her life to save those more important than herself."

Me: "How can you say that?! Ironhide is fucking _miserable_! She was important to him! How is this helping anyone if he becomes a before bed alcoholic?!"

Primus: "It is your task to help heal the broken sparks created from this war. Ironhide is your priority yes, but there are others that you need to help as well. Arcee and Flareup have lost a friend near and dear to them. Optimus Prime longs for his beloved's caress."

Me: "And just how the hell do I fix that?! _I don't even know who's cannon anymore!_ Let alone what the future holds!"

Primus: "You know more than you perceive. I have tasked you with making sure that none of those you've met are lost to spark break. You will be the one to keep Ironhide from his misery."

Me: "This is beyond insane. If I have to do this, and _I do_ want to, it would help knowing where to start!"

Primus: "I will give you guidance but only when you truly need it."

He said as he slowly began to fade along with the sunny meadow that we were conversing in. Yeah. That was super helpful. Now what?

 _ **Third Person's pov**_

Jessica was in a deep sleep for most of the night, well into the next morning. She was slowly coming out of her peaceful slumber, gently stretching and yawing as she did so. When she opened her eyes she was quite startled to find a man sitting at her bedside. So much so that she fell out of her bed with a loud scream. The holoform looked at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"You okay there femme? The others would be displeased to find you damaged again."

He said. Jess sputtered in shock. The man that had asked about the black shirts back in her dimension…was sitting in her room. She got up and backed up to the closet, eyes wide with fear. "Wh…WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" She shrilled at him. The man frowned as he raised an eyebrow before realization set in on his face. "Major Lennox wishes to give you a quick tour of base. I suggest that you get going seeing that I have recruits to train in a matter of breems." Jessica stared at the man a second longer, fear creeping into her mind. "I…Ironhide?"

The burly man rolled his eyes before staring at her with a look of vexation. "Get going femme. I don't have all day!" He rumbled. Jess stood for another few minutes before she shook off her surprise and shock. She grabbed a few things from the closet and the dresser next to it and made her way to the bathroom. She nearly gasped when she saw what was on the counter. She slowly picked up the translucent looking note as she continued to look at what was returned to her.

 _The first step in fixing the others is returning to your true self. These items will help prove your case further, as well as give you minimal contact to your old dimension. Your clothes may arrive later. -Primus_

Jess surveyed the counter excitedly. Her piercings, and their duplicates, as well as her phone charger, make-up, computer and several other accessories where neatly laid throughout the bathroom. Without hesitation, Jess continued to get ready. Smiling she stepped out of the bathroom a full twelve minutes later.

Ironhide's holoform jumped, unprepared to see her with her piercings and make-up. "The frag did you do to yourself?!" He said getting up quickly to examine her. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she took a few steps back. "I thought that fragging medic removed all the shrapnel! I can fragging see it imbedded in your dermal layers!" He shouted as he came forward to hold her still as he examined her. "Ironhide. These are my _piercings_. They're _supposed_ to look like this." She laughed as he poked at one of her earrings. "What is the purpose of such…items." He asked cautiously. Humans were known for being easily angered when bots would ask about some of the stranger aspects of their culture. "They are accessories, that make us more appealing to people." She said as she gathered her things and walked out the door and almost into Will. He too reared his head back in surprise at her appearance as did most of the people on base. Jess enjoyed the quick tour of base she was given, ending up with her hanging out in the rec room absentmindedly watching t.v. She tried calling Cass a few times only for her to either not get a correct signal or for her call to be forwarded to her voice mail. This gave her plenty of time to think of what Primus had said the night before. She knew that she had to cheer up the bots, but she wasn't sure how. After all, most on the base were very leery of her, she expected that. What can she do? How many girls fall out of the sky, then claim that they came from a different dimension?

Her deep thoughts were interrupted when Arcee and Flare-up walked into the room looking extremely troubled. She had a good idea why, but she didn't know whether to pry or not. After all, she had lost an incredibly close friend recently herself. She knew better than anyone right now how much it hurt. Taking a deep breath, she turned around in her seat and looked at them as they poured themselves each a cube of energon. She smiled seeing the familiar sparkling rainbow color as it was poured then transitioning to a dull pink in hue once it sat inside of the cube for a few moments.

"Are you alright?" Arcee asked seeing the strange look on her face. This was enough to draw her out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah I'm good. I was just wondering… um. Are you two alright? I don't wanna pry, but you…" She trailed off as Flareup glared at her. "If you claim to know so much about us then you should know what is wrong. Correct?" She bit out angrily. Jess reared her head back before she slumped down slowly in her seat, vaguely sorry for having asked. "Flareup! She was only trying to help! I'm sorry, she's- "

Jess: "No. No. It's cool. She's right, I know that you two were really close to Chromia. I shouldn't have asked. But if it is any consolation, I do know how you feel."

She said sadly. This caught the attention of the two femmes. They could tell that she was carrying a lot of emotions. Fear, sorrow, regret, and confusion being the most prominent. And yet here she was, trying to make sure that they were okay. They circled the couch she was on before sitting down on either side of her looking at her curiously.

Flareup: "How do you mean?"

Jess: "I…I lost a friend really close to me…like right before I was sent here."

She said, trying to control her rampaging emotions. The two femmes looked at each other asking the silent question.

Jess: "They…um…they committed suicide."

She said her voice slightly hollow. She had to fight her surging grief back down. The last thing she wanted to do was break down sobbing.

Jess: "I…I understand if you don't trust me. I wouldn't trust me either if I were in your place. I'm not even sure what is going on here anymore. The world I come from…Jazz, and…and you guys didn't even make it to the third movie."

She choked out. Arcee vented deeply before looking to her sadly. "It's just really hard knowing she's gone. She was like…" "She was like our older sister, our best friend." Flareup said finishing for her friend. "But at the same time, she gave herself to save the rest of us. She died a hero's death." Arcee said mournfully. "And she wouldn't want us to dwell on her off-lining. But- "

Jess: "It _isn't_ fair! It _hardly_ makes sense. She was just too bad aft to go like that. To go _at all."_

She said cutting off the bright purple and black femme. Surprisingly this made the femme laugh lightly. The other two in the room looked at her in astonishment. "You of all people would know that." She giggled. Jess figured out what she was getting at only a few minutes later. When she did, she started laughing too. She could tell the bots their own secrets if she really wanted to.

Arcee: "So, what else do you know about us?"

Jess: "Well, you two are hugely underrated in a lot of ways in my world. I think that you should have gotten more screen time in the movie and in the cartoons."

Flareup: "We were in an animated form?"

Jess giggled lightly before bringing up Flareup's wiki on her computer. "See?" She said as the two immediately began to read the page in amazement. She snorted before she looked to Arcee. "Maybe I should go back to back to being red and orange." She said. "Personally I think you look exquisite in purple." Jess said examining her thoughtfully. "Was I always this shade of pink?" Arcee asked looking down at herself. "Actually, you were more of a girly pink. Not like baby pink but like a pastel pink. But after this movie, you were most commonly dark blue. Like darker than Chromia blue with pink accents." She said pulling up the first of many of Arcee's wiki's.

Though the three still missed their friends greatly, they took great joy in finding new friends in each other as they shared information. The two femmes and Jess spoke to each other until they had to leave for patrol, agreeing to have a similar conversation tomorrow about other transformers on the base and in the cosmos. Jess without really knowing it, was beginning to work on what Primus sent her to fix. Broken sparks.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't posted to this for a while. College is crazy, and now that I'm fulfilling my field work time (I get to work with third graders!) I have even less time. I also got some bad writer's block, as well as a few new plot bunnies chomping at the bit. But at any rate, let me know what you think! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Lets see if we can get to 10 reviews!**

 **CLYL!**


	4. Spooky Bots

**_I do not own Transformers or any other name brand mentioned. No money will come of this fic. Please don't sue._**

 ** _I do not own Jessica...her oc was described by_** TakoSuKiti ** _so I guess we sort of share her...at least in the form of fictional writing._**

 ** _Thanks goes to;_** sherry1995 **,** kat151820 **,** Dragon Slayer Empress **,** RazorFlame Predacon **,** Dragonpallete **,** MajesticalButterfly **,** Cutie Kyuubi **,** Karybear1 **and** ShadowFireFang643-666 **For following this fic!**

 **Thanks goes to;** sherry1995 **,** kat151820 **,** Dragon Slayer Empress **,** RazorFlame Predacon **,** Dragonpallete **,** Transfanforlife **, and** Alalaya2 **For adding this story to their list of favorites!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** Starimus Prime **,** Gingersnapp518 **,** shatteredstar21 **,** Gawjus-Grape **,** malikacharles680 **and** kat151820 **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to_** ** _;_** Starimus Prime **,** Gingersnapp518 **,** shatteredstar21 **,** Gawjus-Grape **,** .7 **and** kat151820 **for adding me to their list of Favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

Angelwings5952 **: Sorry that I haven't posted, I'll explain in the A/N below...and you are right, it might end up like that...but not in this chapter! I hope you like it!**

JessicaMichelleMeredith **: Glad that you like it, and boy is that a neat coincidence or what?! I hope that you like this chapter...its kinda outta the norm...then again so will the next one.**

 _ **And of course,**_ ** _Thanks goes to_** TakoSuKiti ** _for asking me to write this fic. I hope its enjoyed._**

* * *

 _"Text"_ : Means internal thoughts.

"Text": Dialog spoken out loud.

 **{"Text":}** Phone call/com. link communication (specified)

* * *

 _ **Third person's pov**_

 **{Cass: "They what?"}**

 **{Jess: "They are 'plotting' to 'accidentally' blow up Michael Bay."}**

 **{Cass: "Ha. Wait why?"}**

 **{Jess: "For killing them off in the movies. They even have Ratchet's approval."}**

 **{Cass: "The hell?! I thought- "}**

 **{Jess: "I didn't tell them about the fourth movie. The fraggers jacked my computer from me for ten minutes and found out."}**

 **{Cass: "And Ratchet?"}**

 **{Jess: "I don't think I've ever seen him so…** _ **resigned**_ **. I mean he was more paranoid then Red Alert for the first day. Then he got super depressed and now he's just eyeing all the soldiers questioningly. This is why you don't bloody tell someone their future!"}**

She growled as she left her room and made her way to the rec room. She hadn't meant to let the bots know so much, but for that matter, it wasn't fair that Sideswipe stole her computer to read more about himself and his twin. Now she has to do damage control before things get way out of hand.

"TODAY WE TAKE DOWN OUR GREATEST ENEMY!"

"YEAH!"

 **{Jess: "Oh bloody hell. Now what?"}**

 **{Cass: "Was that Jazz? (snicker) You might wanna hurry."}**

 **{Jess: "Not helping."}**

She hissed as she strolled into the rec room to see far more bots than she thought were involved. Ironhide included. "I will lead alfa team sealing off his escape routes. Jazz, you Arcee and Flareup will complete your mission inside of the property by 0800 hours." The towering black mech said.

"Oi! What are you lot doing?"

The whole room spun to look at her as she slowly set her phone down on the table, putting it on speaker phone. "Great! Jess we need ya to help us with our mission!" Jazz said excitedly. Jessica's heart fluttered. She had always wanted to go on a mission with either faction's just to see how cool it was, but she knew better now. She knew that she had to set the bots straight before things snow balled. "If by mission you mean aiding you in destroying Michael Bay, sorry but no can do."

Ironhide: "Femme, you will do as told. You know this Bay person better than anyone here. Your mission is to approach his home under the guise of selling processed, flattened mint and chocolate treats door to door. Once you have given him the box, return to the rendezvous point quickly so as to remain away from the blast."

Jess stared at him silently for a solid minute. The moment that Cass burst into gales of laughter was when Jess began to snicker and shake her head wildly. "Oh, God. You guys! I am not going to pretend to be a…a girl scout…selling explosive cookies. What the frag is wrong with you?!"

Ironhide snorted as he looked at her before picking her up and glaring at her. "You _will_ help with this mission." He snarled. "I _will_ not. Do you have any idea how flawed the logic behind this mission is?"

Ironhide: "There are no flaws."

Jess sighed exasperatedly at them rubbing her eyes gently. "Just what do you all hope to achieve by murdering him?" She asked the crowd. "Well, with him gone, Sunny'll make it to earth, 'Hide won' get offlined, Ratch won' get offlined, and maybe…"

Jess sighed, seeing where the conversation was going. "Not to be the cloud of rain to ruin your ideas but I can find a number of flaws with this plan."

Sideswipe: "Of course you can. Why would _you_ of all people want to help us?! Okay, let's hear them. What _magical_ reasons do you have for why this plan is flawed?"

Jess: "4) Autobots don't harm humans, you all know that and should be ashamed. What would Optimus say?

3) Sunstreaker wasn't in the movies.

2) Having said that; by movie standards, Jazz neither you nor Arcee and Flareup are supposed to be alive right now. Sorry but it's the truth.

1) And most importantly, ahem… WE ARE LIVING IN THE FUCKING DEMENSION WHERE YOU ALL ARE A NATIONAL SECRET! IF YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM, NOTHING WOULD FUCKING HAPPEN BECAUSE THE MOVIES DON'T EXIST HERE!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs having ticked the number of reasons off of her fingers. The bots visibly deflated after she was done. Jessica felt awful. She hadn't wanted to hurt them, but someone needed to do it.

 **{Cass: "Ouch, Jess. Did you have to crush their dreams?"}**

"Cass, you are not helping. You know I'm right."

 **{Cass: "Fair enough, shorty. But still!"}**

"DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!"

"Who the pit is that?!"

Ironhide snarled angrily at her.

Jess: "Bots, this or rather, _that_ person on the phone is my friend Cassie. Cassie say hi if you please."

 **{Cass: "I'M ON SPEAKER?! AWESOME! HELLOOOOOOOOO! YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING EPIC!"}**

Sideswipe: "I think I like this femme. She speaks the truth."

Jess: "Ugh. Before anyone says the obvious, no she isn't a Decepticon."

 **{Cass: "Truer words haven't been said! AUTOBOTS FRAGGING RULE!"}**

She said as she changed their conversation over to facetime. Jazz picked up the phone and grinned. She grinned back, excitement in her eyes.

"COOL!"

They shouted at each other. Jess sighed happily seeing the smile on their faces. It was times like these that she really missed her old dimension. But, without an obvious way home, and with Primus' cryptic orders she knew that she'd be here for a while.

Jazz: "So, aside from crushin' our dreams, what are ya and Jess talkin bout?"

 **{Cass: "Oh, how to keep the lot of you alive and well."}**

The whole room turned to look at Jess who was smirking back at them, making Cass laugh.

 **{Cass: "Contrary to what many of you believe, she does care about you. A lot. And since I have all the access to all your future and your past continuities, we think that we can prevent deaths."}**

Jess: "And if a certain bot hadn't jacked my computer, we wouldn't have to worry about Ratchet."

 **{Cass: "Still don't J. If you can keep ol Hide over there from offlining…no actually, just shoot Sentenial on the spot when you meet him. That'll keep the fourth movie from occurring all together."}**

Ironhide: "Of course you'd say that! You are friends with her are you not?"

 **{Cass: "Best friends. But having said that, she's always been neutral, and I've always liked the Autobots. Wait. She hasn't showed you guys your death scenes has she?"}**

Sideswipe: "Death scenes?"

 **{Cass: "I could show you, if you really wanted to know. By the by, Sideswipe, you get a shot of cosmic rust too."}**

The silver mech swallowed hard. Jess hadn't told him that. All the bots looked at each other asking the same question over their com. links. "I don't think they're ready for that. A bit too scary for our bots don't you think Cass?" Jess said sweetly, laughing at the glares that she got from the other bots.

 **{Cass: "Speaking of scare…what are you going to be for Halloween this year?"}**

"Uhhh…hello?! In a different dimension here!"

 **{Cass: "(GASP) J! You gotta- "}**

"That is so cliché. Like seriously, all the fucking fanfictions about people in my place have something like that in them."

 **{Cass: "HEY! Maybe you were sent to a fanfiction dimension! It makes sense! I mean, a whole bunch of authors re-animate Jazz and other bots!"}**

"Fanfictions?"

Flareup asked curiously. Jess reddened slightly before she looked to her. "Yeah, people who like you guys write stories about you and put them online for the world to read. On one site alone, there are 6.9 thousand stories about your movies."

 **{"Doesn't even include the cartoons or the comics or books."}**

Cass finished for her friend. The bots seemed to digest this information for a moment before they looked to Jess questioningly. She shrugged briefly and went back to twirling a piece of her hair. With a smile she decided what her costume would be. "So… if we find this author…"

"NO!"

They both shouted at the bots simultaneously. "Cassie, we require you to find the author of this fanfiction!"

 **{Cass: "I was only kidding! Even if I wasn't it could take years to find your specific tale."}**

"OI! Can we get back to the problem at hand?! Please?" Jess called. The bots looked at her and sighed. "Look, it would be fucking awesome if we could fix the situation, but right now we can't. Cass is right, we're all a little tense, I think- "

"FRAG YEAH! PARTY IS ON!"

Jazz shouted fist pumping the air. "Wait…what is Halloween?" Somebot asked.

Jess smiled wickedly. This would be a lot of fun.

 _ **Jess's pov**_

"And so… any questions?"

I was answered by a sea of blank stares. "That holiday…what the pit kind of holiday worships the offline?"

Ironhide asked disgustedly. "It's not that we celebrate the dead. Though some cultures believe that the souls of loved ones return to the earth. We host parties and take our little ones trick-or-treating in costumes. The legend used to be that it was done to scare the other monsters away or some shit like that."

"Why not? We oughta experience they major holidays, right?"

 **{Cass: "That's the spirit Jazz! Ooo! Pun intended! So back to the costume?"}**

"You'll see. Gotta set things right on base first. Luv ya!"

"Ditto" She answered as she hung up. Oh who am I kidding? Who wouldn't want to explain the greatest holiday to the Autobots…or the Decepticons for that matter, but I digress. And besides, it will help in getting to know the bots better. Now I just have to get approval…and some decorations…and snacks…and keep Ratchet away from the snacks…slag. This is gonna be harder than I thought! _"Baby steps…ask Will and Epps first…you have to anyway for the rest of the problems to play out."_

Walking out of the rec room, and taking my computer and phone with me, I began my search for the Major and Master Sargent. Shit…probably won't find them since they have meet-

"Yo Jess! What is up my dimensional damsel in distress?" Found them. Where's a staple's button when you need it? "Doing good…still trying to get over the strangeness of it all."

"Well, that's good. We were wondering…are the bots _really_ trying to kill someone? And stage it as an "accident"?"

"Hopefully not anymore Will. I think I set them straight…but I need to distract them."

Good lie…and its plausible. If I can get them to focus on the party, then maybe they won't try to blow up some poor idiot's mansion. "What did you have in mind?"

"Do you think that we could do a Halloween party?"

"I don't see why not. Frankly, we could use the break."

Will said as he stretched. They took that well…better than I had hoped. "Really? Awesome!"

"What do you think we'll need? Maybe we can get Sam and Mikaela to pick up some of the stuff."

"Wait, they're still together?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Epps asked me looking concerned. Maybe I can keep them together…it never did make sense having them brake up, I mean I know that Megan Fox was fired, but still having them break up just didn't seem to make sense. I'm gonna keep them together. "No, it's just that in the movies, they broke up…but only because Mikaela's actress was fired. Nobody thought that it made much sense. And her "replacement" was fucking stupid, all she did was run and scream. Mikaela is a fucking badass. Period."

"O-kay…so what do you think you'll need?"

"Mmm… candy…some balloons and streamers…maybe a fog machine stuff like that."

"Easy enough. We have some stuff on base we can use to help too. You gonna wear a costume?"

"Yeah, and it's gonna be fucking awesome! What about you guys?"

"We'll work something out, we have three days til Halloween anyhow. Maybe we could invite Sarah and Anabelle. I miss my ladies."

Will said wistfully. Good to hear that they haven't separated or something. Wish I could have some Tim Tams. Shit, that's right…not in Australia anymore, means the candy is gonna be different. Not that Tim Tams are candy, but those chocolate layered biscuits sound damn good right now. So does vegemite. I wonder…

"Do either of you know if the states sell vegemite?" I asked to be met with puzzled expressions. "Think so. Why do you need that?" Epps asked, while he scrunched up his face. "Because its fucking delicious. Don't tell me…you haven't had vegemite?"

"I have. Nasty in my opinion." He said as he shuddered violently. I sighed shaking my head, I mean seriously? "You need to eat it correctly. That's the problem with you people! Don't fucking use shit in small amounts! If you can, have them pick up a case. I'm gonna show you how to eat it right!"

Epps snorted and shook his head. "Not a chance! I'd sooner eat my own shorts, hell, you'd have a better chance at scaring the bots silly than getting me to eat that stuff again!" Will smirked as he rose a single eyebrow. "Oh really? Fifty bucks say you're wrong buddy."

"I'll tell you what, I'll raise you twenty-five, and eat a whole jar if you two can scare them." He said with a determined snort. "Deal." I said as I began to make my way back to my room. My plan is simple, ask Bumblebee when he gets here what scares them most, though I have a pretty good idea but I need to make sure it's cannon. As for my costume, I'm going as a steam punk Ariel. It'll work perfectly since my hair is already red, and if I remember correctly, Primus sent most of my costume parts to this dimension with the rest of my clothes and piercings. It'll be so fun to have a party! And I can't wait to meet Sarah and Annabelle, as well as Sam and Mikaela and Bee!

Apparently time goes by really fast here, or I was so excited that the next two and a half days just zoomed past without me noticing. But then again, for that matter, I spent most of that time decorating, and planning for the party as well as explaining to the bots that Halloween had the tendency to be scary, but not a need. This explanation came after I began to hang some of the extra medical skeletons around the main hanger and in the rec room with the help of Jazz. (Once a party mech, always a party mech, no matter what dimension. After some confusion, the bots got on board, but most (including Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, and even _Optimus_ ) were certain that they wouldn't be frightened by anything. My guess is that they found out about the bet that I and Will have against Epps. But some were not as smug as others were about being so un-easily frightened. While they were busy doing what they had to, I had some of the human techies help me build some things. Remote control things. By the time I had everything I needed, I heard the sounds of a plane landing on the runway outside.

"Ya comin' Jess?" Jazz said as he scooped me up. "Not like I have a fragging choice now do I?" I said as he carried me outside to see the plane taxi to a stop in front of the main hanger that we were in. Slowly the hatch at the back of the plane lowered allowing a few army trucks to drive out, and then at a much faster pace, a very familiar bright yellow Camaro roared onto the runway. It immediately was met by happy chirps and clicks from the bots as it drove up, allowing its two occupants to step out to greet the crowd gleefully as the bot transformed. I couldn't help but squirm at the noise. Seriously, its sounds so fucking bad ass, I just can't even describe it. "Nice to see you again kid." Will greeted as he clapped Sam on the back, and as he hugged Mikaela briefly before he ran over to the plane to greet the other two women who walked out. Sarah was as beautiful as others described her, and Annabelle cute as a button. It's easy to see why there are so many fluff fics about the Lennox family and Ironhide.

Speaking of the mech, he stood idly by and watched the humans converse with the bots…I know he's slightly anti-social…but I at least thought that he would say- "Hello Samuel, Mikaela. I hope that college is going well?" "Um yeah. Ya know, not too much to complain about." Sam shrugged. "Can't complain. Business classes are going well; with any luck I'll have a garage of my own open in a year or two." Mikaela said as she smiled at him.

"Bloody oath! That's fra- uh…great!" I yelled minding my swearing so that Will's daughter wouldn't hear…never occurred to me that they could hear me too, now everyone is staring at me…well fuck. "Jessica Holmes?" Mikaela asked raising an eyebrow. "Holy…you know my name?!"

"Bumblebee told us that the others met someone from a different dimension…that's you, right?"

"Yuh yeah…this is spooky. I didn't expect anybot here to relay the memo that I exist. Uh…it's nice to meet you guys…wow. Just…wow." I stammered like a twit as all the bots watched. "So…you…you know what we've done?" Sam asked hesitantly. "Well, yeah. And what you'll do when you graduate…but I seriously don't want to skew this dimension any further. I suppose that's too late since _somebot_ decided to see the near future for themselves." I snarled as I glared at Sideswipe who just shifted on his tires and whistled mock innocently. Sarah smiled up at me as she walked over. "So, you already know us…what's your name sweet heart?" Wow…I didn't think they'd take to me so simply. That's pretty fucking cool. "This is Jessica Michelle Holmes. She is our dimensional informant." Ironhide proclaimed as Jazz put me down. I shook her hand gently and noticed that she had a grip like a scrub python. Seriously…ow.

"I do hope that you have been helping the bots?"

"Yes ma'am. As much as I can without trying to change the future…um…can you let go of my hand please?"

Smiling sweetly, she leaned into me. "If you ever mislead these lovely folks- ""You'll kill me?" I whispered back. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. I nodded back, she and I will get along great, I'm sure!

After the initial introductions and after we hid the treats for the party, we all lounged in the rec room watching whatever on the t.v. Time to get cannon!

"Hey…out of curiosity…what are like the scariest legends of the United States?" I asked. Sam and Mikaela shrugged before the scooted closer to me and began to tell me some seriously dark tales, like one about a girl who went to University, and she left her roomie behind to go to a party, and when she came back, she didn't turn on the lights, come to find her roomie murdered in her bed the next morning with a note- "Written in blood saying…'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?' The killer was never found. The end." Sam finished. I got goosebumps. I know a few friends who go to Uni back home…man that's creepy. "Pffft! That's _nothing!_ We should tell her about the 'Hanged Boyfriend'. Mikaela said with a dark smile. "No thank you. I have a nice car, and a gorgeous girlfriend to match…I really don't want to hear a tale where the guy gets axed." Sam said with a shudder as Mikaela and Bee laughed.

"What about you Bee? Any good Cybertronian spooky tales?" I asked. He nodded his helm in the positive as he looked to Jazz and Sideswipe. "You probably know them all." Sideswipe said casually. "Actually no…there aren't too many horror stories from my dimension from your culture, the few I have, I'm saving for the party later." I said innocently hoping that they'd fall into my trap. And they did, by the time we all turned in for the night, I knew what stories were cannon, (which is all of them!) and I knew how to best scare them the next day.

Once I got up the next morning, I slowly got into my costume, perfecting my hair and makeup along the way. I wanted everything to look perfect before I left my room, and bloody oath does it ever! The dress is divine, and the goggles complete the look perfectly, but not nearly as perfectly as the brown leather boots! (SQUEEEEE!) I LOVE HALLOWEEN!

Grinning I left my room and made my way to the main hanger where the party was taking place. I saw most of the soldiers dressed up in costumes or as civilians. Some were ghosts, others were zombies, I even saw a skeleton or two walking around. Jolt was in a corner scanning some of the more gruesome dressed people, the human medical team, who decided to come as the undead medical team. Hopefully Jolt knows that it's just really good makeup that they have on, and not actual blood. I watched as Sam and Mikaela strode in, as beauty and the beast, didn't see that coming, but it's still cute none the less. After they walked in with Bee on their heels Jazz started to play some boisterous music and most of the people began to dance. I couldn't help but giggle and watch Will hold his daughter (who was dressed as a ladybug) and dance along to the beat. Some of the bots even began to sway to the music, me on the other hand, I began to stealthily place my 'tricks' around the room. Can't have Halloween without the tricks right?

 _ **Third Person's pov**_

As the hours passed by the bots sat back and relaxed, some dancing, others partaking in some of the strange earthly games being played. Bobbing for apples was intriguing, some of the humans could easily grab the fruit, while others couldn't seem to get a grip on it, and while it seemed disgusting for humans to touch the same fruit that another was trying to bite, the bots were informed that the water would clean off the germs. Though the bots knew this to be false, they didn't want to spoil the good mood of the event. Finally, after Ratchet was though ranting about how unhealthy the provided treats were, and after he stormed off to his Medbay to try to think of an alternative treat, Jessica giggled darkly at the question that Jazz had asked her. "What's so funny? I jus' wanna know what those 'oh so scary' tales o' yers were bout!" He said. She smiled wickedly as some of the other mechs and femmes came closer curious of the tales to be heard. "Oh my dear Jazz, I have two tales for you; one to scare the humans, and one for the bots. Which do you wish to cower from first?" She asked deviously, making sure that Will and Sarah had left to put their daughter down for her nap without the bots seeing. "I hardly doubt that ya can scare any o' us. We already know our future!" He said haughtily making her smirk darken even further. With a nod, he asked her to tell the human tale first. The soldiers gathered around with their drinks as she cleared her throat.

"This is an Australian story just so you know. There was once a young couple who lived in a small town on the edge of the outback back home. They had gone out on a Friday night to see a film, at an old drive in back home. You know…share some red frogs and some popcorn, maybe sneak a kiss. They enjoyed their time together, kissing as the film ended. Not wanting to go home, they decided to drive around a bit, and after a while, they got hungry. So they decided to stop at a local drive in, it was next to a servo, and oddly enough neither were busy that night despite it being a Friday in a busy part of town. Shaking off his hesitation, the boy left his car and went to order the food leaving his girlfriend all alone. Not too long after he went in, she heard the thunderous beating of hooves on pavement. A strange man rode up to the establishment on a horse. He was tall, and wore black leather from head to toe. Try as she might, she couldn't get a glimpse of the man's face as he turned towards her after tying up his ride and walking to the servo. He had been wearing a hood, even though the night was very warm. After 20 minutes or so, the girl started to get nervous. Neither establishment was busy, there were barely any other cars there to begin with and her faithful companion had yet to return. She shook it off thinking he had struck up a conversation with the owner or something and continued to wait. After another ten minutes she was about to get out, when all of a sudden…she heard a soft thump…thump…thumping on the roof of the car. By now she was petrified as the soft thump…thump…thumping continued with no end, in fact, she thought that it was getting _louder_. Daring to take a peak, she stepped out of the car and gagged. There standing on the roof of her boyfriend's car was the hooded man, but he no longer wore his hood revealing the bloody stump of his headless neck. In his hand, was her boyfriend's head, face pale and twisted into a sneer of pain. He had been banging on the roof of the car with his head the whole time. Before she could run away screaming, he grabbed her by her hair and cut her head clean off taking it as yet another trophy as he disappeared into the Australian outback that night. Some say, that if you listen closely on clear nights, you can hear the harsh gallop of hooves against the rough outback terrain between small towns. The end." She finished as the deafening applause met her ears.

"Damn. And I thought that our urban legends were scary. Shit, you Aussies know how to tell a story." Epps said as he slowly sipped from his can of soda, shuddering slightly at the story. "Please. Is that all? I hardly find that story scary!" Sideswipe snorted. "Indeed. Why didn't the femme call for help when her mate did not return?" Ironhide asked making Jess roll her eyes. "Missing the point. Hmm, no matter, I think I have a story that will make your metal crawl." She said deviously as the bots rolled their optics at her. "Please, I highly doubt that you have a story scary enough to make us uncomfortable." Ironhide rumbled, a small glint of amusement in his optics. "We'll see." She said as she popped her back and knuckles simultaneously. "This happens to be a story curtesy of my dimension. Scrapheap from Transformers Prime. A- "

"Transformers Prime?" Ironhide asked cutting her off. "Yes, the sequel to transformers animated or so some say. In this iteration the Autobots left on earth fight the Decepticons for the many numerous caches of energon on earth, I say left because the rest are scattered amongst the stars or have been killed by the Decepticons." She said seeing the crowd of bots immediately grow silent. With a smile she continued.

"It was a normal day for the bots. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were on a mission in the artic, scouting for more energon when they stumbled across a space pod in the ice. After removing it they returned to base where they placed it in a room to thaw, before they left to pick up their charges from school. Bulkhead was the guardian of Miko, a Japanese exchange student who was as much a wrecker as Bulkhead and Wheeljack, Bumblebee was the guardian of Rafael a bright 12-year-old high school student, and Arcee was the guardian of Jack a hard working teen. Upon their arrival to base, Arcee and Optimus ground bridged to continue their search through the artic, leaving Ratchet in charge for the time being. While the others did chores, or played video games, Raf decided to explore the base. While playing in one of the back halls he stumbled across a small creature, about the size of a Chihuahua. It had big purple eyes and six legs. Raf thinking it was a pet, tossed it a bolt watching in amazement as it devoured it quickly. Scooping up the adorable creature he made his way back to the main room where his friends were hanging out."

She said grinning as she noticed that the bots not only had looks of horror on their faces, but that they also scooted closer to her. " _Can't tell a scary story huh? Can't scare us huh?_ " she thought. As she continued to tell the tale. "Unfortunately with the ground bridge out of order our favorite bots were left to the mercy of the Scraplets as they continued to devour anything and everything metal, including the bots themselves. Meanwhile in the artic, Optimus and Arcee slowly continued to freeze to offline, their servos slowly locking up."

"Di…did what happened?" Jazz asked hesitantly. She smiled darkly before continuing. "They got the ground bridge working long enough for Bulkhead to lead the Scraplets into the artic as well as rescue Optimus and Arcee. They made their repairs to the base, now free of Scraplets. Or so they thought…the end" She finished as she played with a remote behind her back. "Pfft. That wasn't so scary!" Sideswipe said as he shrugged. "It was interesting, but not at all frightening." Ironhide said as his flared out armor returned to its normal position.

 _ **WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

SCRAPLETS!

The bots shouted in fear as the small creatures crawled out of their hiding places, teeth whirring loudly. Suddenly one jumped onto Ironhide's foot making said mech let out a loud shriek as he danced around shaking his foot. Jessica fell over laughing as she turned the robots off. Everyone stared at her, the humans laughing, and the bots glaring.

"Ye-hee hee hee hee! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES! Oh ho ho ho! So funny! Epps! You lost!"

She giggled madly. "Well played." Sideswipe said glaring at her as he stomped on one of the devices. "And you said that I couldn't scare you. Ha!" She said right before a blood curdling scream was heard. Immediately everyone looked at her, expectantly. "Uh unh. I don't know what that's about. Seriously, this is all I had planned." She said defensively as she looked to the door where a body, a headless body stumbled in and fell over, blood spurting from the neck. Now everyone screamed, some of the bots included, especially when a hooded man walked in holding Major Lennox's head cackling evilly. Some of the soldiers surged forward, some ran away, the bots took a step forward ready for anything, except for Major Lennox himself to pull off his hood. "That was wicked!" He laughed as the bots and soldiers relaxed.

"Lennox! I told you that story to scare the bots, not the whole bloody fragging base! Give me a heart attack why don't you?!"

Jessica giggled as he doubled over. "You…you guys… should have seen your faces! I love holograms!" He laughed hysterically, as the bots glared at him. "You do realize that we now have probable cause to get you back Major?" Sideswipe said optics narrowing. "Oh sure, but it was all in good fun! Happy Halloween!" He and some of the soldiers crowed. "Indeed. Happy Halloween." Optimus said as he eyed the humans curiously with a bemused smile. He found the whole situation strange, and frightening, but he was happy to see his troops laugh all the same.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I live! I am sorry for not posting for so long, college has taken all my time, and being sick this week didn't help.** **First of all, sorry if this chapter feels awkward or rushed, I wrote it in my sparse spare time when I was barely conscious or super busy. Second...I received a negative review on a different fic about my writing style and I want to bring that up; I have only been an author for a _year_ , I by no means am perfect, and _yes _ I know that I identify who speaks in a strange way, but last I checked, its clearly not script format. (Google script format images and hopefully you'll agree) However, you may notice that my style is changing, especially in this chapter, and I only ask for your forgiveness as I slowly change. **

**On a happier note,Mar. 28th marks my 1 year anniversary as becoming an author, and Apr. 2nd marks the anniversary posting of my first fic! I am posting a poll for you guys to see what you want as a present so go check it out please!**

 **Also...school ends for me at the end of April...posting will become more frequent!**

 **Love you guys...fav, follow, and leave reviews please!** **(Yay girl scout cookie season btw)**


	5. New arrivals

**_I do not own Transformers or any other name brand mentioned. No money will come of this fic. Please don't sue._**

 ** _I do not own Jessica...her oc was described by_** TakoSuKiti ** _so I guess we sort of share her...at least in the form of fictional writing._**

 ** _Thanks goes to;_** Jazzilynn Hall **,** BIackrose13 **,** dralexbanner **,** dreamaholicme **and** Jedi Guardian Aimable **For following this fic!**

 **Thanks goes to;** Jazzilynn Hall **,** SmomoChan **,** skyfreedon **and** dreamaholicme **For adding this story to their list of favorites!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** Mywinx14 **and** ashley0921 **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** Mywinx14 **and** Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl **for adding me to their list of Favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

dreamaholicme **: Thank you Thank you! I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I hope that you like this chapter! The prank was fun because I got to learn about Australian urban legends. I have some gifts for you to read about in the authors note so stay tuned!**

 _ **And of course,**_ ** _Thanks goes to_** TakoSuKiti ** _for asking me to write this fic. I hope its enjoyed._**

* * *

 _"Text"_ : Means internal thoughts.

"Text": Dialog spoken out loud.

 **{"Text":}** Phone call/com. link communication (specified)

* * *

 _ **Ironhide's pov**_

It has been over an orn since the human femme fell from the sky. She is up to something. She has been talking to all of the bots and can often be found laughing with Arcee, Jazz, Flareup and Bumblebee when he, Sam, and Mikaela were on base. They might find her harmless, they might trust her, but I don't. Humans are supposed to have some form of moral code. Hers dictates that she not give up valuable intel that can save my comrades. Ones that I care for very much. I may be an older mech (I'm not ancient for Primus sakes!) but that doesn't mean that I don't still care for the younglings I work with. Ughh. Speaking of said younglings, the pit-spawn's twin as well as Mirage and Wheeljack are set to arrive in 48 hours. Oh joy. Not that I don't like those mechs, I'm just less than thrilled that the twin terrors are going to be reunited. They do magnificent things on the battle field together but off the field they are the greatest pains in the aft that only Unicron could have created and be proud of.

What's worse is that I know for certain that the two are not going to rest until they Prank myself, the Hatchet and or Prime. That's not forgetting the revenge for the Major's prank on that disturbed holiday that the strange femme insisted we celebrate. Speaking of the strange femme, she seems to enjoy following me and scribbling something down each time I move. I don't startle easily, but she is getting on my last sensory array. What the pit could she possibly be doing that she needs to follow me without speaking to me but that includes writing? Do I even need to say that I'm suspicious? She's been following me since the end of my training session this morning. She even sat in on my energon break a joor ago.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope."

"Why have you been following me?"

"Because I wanted to draw you."

"You what?" I involuntarily snarled. What a strange human! She just followed me to draw me?! Who the frag does that? "I don't know if I have access to my Deviant Art account, and even if I did, I wouldn't post it since I don't know which dimension it would go to, but I really wanted to catch your essence." She said as she turned her device around. Its…actually… not that bad. It's pretty accurate. Though my olfactory plates aren't that large. "Can I ask you that question now?"

She asked timidly. Now why would she be so shy now? She fragging can talk the audios off of Jazz and some of the others, yet around me she shrinks into a fragging ball. Ah what the pit? Maybe she'll leave me alone if I entertain her question.

"What is it?"

"Do you wanna get the twins before they get you?"

"What?" I asked turning more towards her and kneeling down. "Do you wanna prank them first, so that they can't prank you first. You know give them a scare?" She said looking at her feet before looking back up at me with the strangest blue optics I've seen on a human. She has these gold flecks in her iris scattered around her pupils. It's strange, yet intriguing. "I don't think that Optimus would approve. And I don't have time for their petulant games."

I said to her making her shoulders droop. "Oh. I guess you're right. But you should know that I saw Sideswipe with a few gallons of paint. I don't know what it's for and I already told the others but, still." She said with a shrug as she turned to leave. Ughh, knowing that little pit spawn he's planning to repaint someone or something some obnoxious color, probable pink, or red, or yellow. Those twins sometimes like to mock people by using their own colors in their pranks. And it _would_ be nice to get them back for what they did in Iacon a few vorns ago. Hmmm. "Wait. What exactly did you have in mind?" I asked her. She had made it halfway up the hall when I called out to her, and even from half a hall away I could see her devious smirk. Maybe there _is_ something to like about this femme.

 _ **Jess's pov**_

 _ **48 hours later.**_

I love Hide's sense of humor. It's one of the reasons why I like him. I honestly just wanted to see him laugh, just a little. And frankly I didn't think that he'd get so into the prank. I definitely didn't think that he'd get Ratchet in on the Prank either, but hey why not?

Right now we're watching the bots come to earth, which is literally as awe inspiring as it was in the movies. It's actually funny because Jazz saw the scene from the movie where they landed and he must have downloaded the music because he's playing it.

"Jazz, what is the purpose of playing that right now?" Optimus asked while giving him the most perplexed of looks. "It's our entry music! Pretty sweet huh?" He said while moving to the music. Optimus simply blinked before shaking his head and turning his gaze back to the falling meteors. They were coming closer to us than I thought they would. "Autobots fall back!" Optimus shouted as he and some of the other bots began to run backwards. I felt someone pick me up before I started moving backwards really really fast. I mean I nearly got whiplash when I stopped moving, and I _know_ whiplash. Not fun let me tell you.

"Are you functional femme?" Ironhide asked me as he set me down. "I, yeah just didn't expect you to- OI BLOODY HELL!" I shouted as a flaming rock landed no farther than five feet from me. The bots snickered lightly as I huffed at them. I've had enough near death experiences for one lifetime thank you very much! "Not fucking funny! I nearly _die_ and you all find it hilarious!"

I snarled in annoyance at them as one of the bots' comet forms began to uncurl. "It was _just_ a hologram fleshy." Sideswipe snickered. Funny _real_ funny. _"We'll see who's laughing by weeks' end."_ I thought as the mechs crawled out of their holes. Do I honestly need to explain what I saw? I saw three thin spindly creatures stand up and begin speaking in clicks and whirs that the bots reciprocated. I love their native language. It's so cool, and it sounds really nice. Why do I feel like something is trying to set me on fire with its eyes? "So _you're_ the fleshy that refuses to help _us."_ One spindly creature asked as he stared down at me in a menacing way. Now, little known fact about me. I am very very very shy. Now you probably wouldn't get that by the way I've been acting. But in my defense I've been around people that I kinda knew. That doesn't mean that I haven't been cautious. I spend a lot of my day either by myself or with bots that I know really really well, like Arcee and Flareup. So for this unknown mech to just stare at me like this, yeah it makes me a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not, not helping you. I just don't want to fuck up the entire future and existence of you guys."

"Or lack thereof." Someone muttered behind me. Probably the Chevy Twins. "Cass and I told you what you need to know. Whether you believe us or not is your decision. One I hope you use to believe us." I said turning back to the group at large. Who were looking down at me with skeptical looks. I find it hilarious how Optimus said in the first movie that humans were a young race, and that we have much to learn, when some of the bots under his command exhibit the same traits that made him say those words about humans in the first place. Then again, some of the bots here are like their equivalent of teenagers so…meh?

"At any rate we should get back to base." Prime said as he transformed into his alt. mode. Watching them do that never gets old. I think it's just the sheer insanity of it all. Theoretically something like that shouldn't happen, but thanks to Bay, and a convenient lecture from Ratchet, I now know that the physics hold up. But that's not important. What is important is pulling the prank. Since it'll be super-duper late when we get back we'll have to do the prank first thing in the morning.

The good news is that I now have memorized the map of the base. This is because Ironhide thought that it was necessary for the prank to be pulled off perfectly. Perfect or no, I can find my room with no trouble, and I was surprised to see Will, Epps, Graham, and Jazz standing at my door. "What are the lot of you doing here?"

"Jus' came to warn ya."

"Bout what? I'm fucking tired guys!"

"We know. But we also know that the twins plan to nail you as one of their targets." Epps said trying to contain his smile. "Well, which set? Both are fragging annoying by my books and it isn't wise to mess with me." I said amidst my yawn. I really should get more sleep. "Oh how do you figure? Sideswipe was bad enough. And with his twin here I have the looming suspicion that things'll only get worse." Will added as I rolled my eyes. "I knew they'd try something. Alright. Spill your guts all of you." I said as I crossed my arms. What they told me was that the two were snickering as they crept around through warehouses carrying gallon buckets of only God knows what. And fishing line. "Seriously? Well if they're anything like I've read, I'll be fine. But just as a precaution… if they get caught Jazz you have to confiscate what they gathered right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"If you give me their stash when you confiscate it, I'll owe you a favor."

"Fair nough."

He said with a nod of his helm. "Good. And as an extra precaution…you guys wanna help me tomorrow?" I asked, with what I'm sure is probably my most sinister smile. To my surprise Graham walked forward with a truly evil glint in his eyes. "How can I and my comrades be of assistance?" He said while mischievously wringing his hands. This is gonna be so good.

That night when I fell asleep, Primus checked in on me to see how things were going and I explained what I had been up to. He thinks that I'm doing good and is certain that I'm doing the best that I can but at the same time, I'm not too sure. I'd like to have some guidance in this, and all he told me is that I need to have fun, and that no other information can be stolen from my computer or phone unless I allow the bots to see it. I know he and the Primes are supposed to be cryptic but this is taking it a bit too far. Having said that a month ago I thought that none of this shit was real so there you go.

Waking up the next morning found me dawning some running shoes and some workout clothes before heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. The soldiers hardly ever stare anymore, but sometimes I still catch a few strange glances. About halfway through my meal Graham, Will, Epps, and a handful of other soldiers walked over looking like they were going to go running into battle at any second, military gear and all. I have seen the movies, and read the fanfictions. These guys look badass. And I mean I wish I had an outfit of my own to match, but more my style kind of badass. "Ready to roll?" Epps asked with a devious grin. "Sure. I have my tunes and the right attire. Where are they and where is Hide?"

"By the Medbay picking up the prank. Ironhide is in the main hanger. You sure you can do this kid?" Will asked me with his signature smirk. "Please. I have this." I said as I finished my breakfast and began stretching. Once I was through I left the cafeteria at a slow jog, listening to some Fall Out Boy. Its good stuff. After a few songs I found my targets. I turned off my music and then did the unthinkable. I ran smack dab into Sunstreaker's legs smearing my sweat and saliva as I went. I was drooling over the scent of the cases of open vegemite that he and his twin were carrying.

"HEY! UGHHH! YOU RUINED MY GLOSSY FINISH!" He snarled dangerously as he took a step towards me. I took my earbud out and scowled at him. "FUCKING BITCH! That hurt! Hey! I'm running here! Why don't you watch where you're going?" I snarled back noticing the trip wire the soldiers had strewn behind them. "You fragging watch it fleshy! I don't care if you're new here or not. Nobody touches my paint with their greasy oily servos. Ever." He growled back as Sideswipe held him back. Feeling an itch in my nose, I sneezed making the two gasp in disgust while taking a few steps back and towards our trap. A few feet more…

"You're disgusting! Get away from us!" He growled. I couldn't help the eyebrow as it rose to meet my crimson red hairline. He sounds more like Tracks than Sunstreaker, meh but they're both moody and prissy bots who love their paint jobs more than almost anything. Of course he wouldn't want it to get covered in my slimy germy mucus spray. With a smirk, I jumped about four feet forward yelling "OOGGIE OOGGIE OOGGIE!" as I waved my arms in front of me. I bet no one has ever seen two seventeen-foot-tall robots jump five feet into the air screaming like little girls about their appearance. I have and it was brilliant. Especially since they had a three-foot arc, making them trip over the re-enforced steel cable when the landed sending them backwards with the crates of open vegemite jars. It was a mess. It was a huge brown, yellow and red mess, and it smelled delicious. To add insult to their literal injury, I walked over to Sunny, licked my finger, took a swipe of the vegemite covering his…well _everything_ and then liked my finger clean. I then gave him a wet willy and ran. Do I have a death wish? Obviously not, but I needed the two to chase me in a murderous rage for this prank to work. And chase me they did. I bet I'm one of three humans alive that can outrun a murderous bot on skates who wasn't trained by the military to do so. "GET FRAGGING BACK HERE YOU FILTHY FLESHBAG!" Sunstreaker roared as he grabbed for me. Sideswipe was right beside him snarling, before he took a detour through a room. Awe shit. I didn't prepare for them to split up! "C'MERE SQUISHY!"

"AWE FUCK! BITCH! NONONONO! NOT TODAY!" I yelled at Sideswipe as I slid through his legs when he tried to intercept me from the room he popped out of. I barely had enough time to get up and run, they hadn't smashed into each other like I hoped they would. Now I was sprinting for the main hanger with two snarling growling, homicidal bots hot on my heels. I pray that they're ready or so help me-! "AHHHHHHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN YOU OVERGROWN ASSHOLE!"

"Ughh! She's leaking saline all over my servo! Take her Sides!"

Sunstreaker growled. "With pleasure. You're gonna pay for what you did shorty!" Sideswipe said with the cruelest glimmers of mischief in his optics. I didn't help that Sunstreaker pulled out what looked like an unholy version of a bubble gum ball and stuck it in his mouth and began to chew. I didn't even know they could _have_ gum let alone chew it. "You make us sticky and gross? You have the audacity to get your fluids on us, on purpose? We do the same to you." Sideswipe said with his signature mischievous grin, one that I'm sure makes plenty of S.S Transfans swoon. Me on the other hand…I'm about to be stuck to the ceiling with already been chewed Cybertronian bubble gum, probably by my head. Just as Sunny had finished chewing and was taking the purple-gray wad out of his mouth, I was saved. The soldiers attacked, and somewhere along those attacks, Ironhide liberated me from Sideswipe and put me on his shoulder. THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!

"That, gentlemen is how you successfully take down a hostile, or in this case, a friendly with the aid of an Autobot." Will said with a grin as he looked back to the two twins who were being secured under their cargo net by other soldiers with ropes and cables. "The execution needs work. As you all undoubtedly saw, the hostiles had a hostage with them and it is important to try and get the hostage returned to you with no damage to them being caused. Tomorrow we will cover such tactics in training." He said in a very stern, commanding, and yet slightly gentle tone. Now when I say gentle I mean in a wise teacher passing on common knowledge to a troublemaking student kind of gentle. Nothing about Ironhide is the typical type of gentle.

 _ **Ironhide's Pov**_

I had a feeling that she wouldn't make it all the way to the main hanger, but I must say that I'm surprised that she got so close. Forty-five feet from the door is impressive for her species, especially given who was chasing her. Just as planned we took the two down, and Jazz had the hall surveillance tape copied and saved for our own personal gain later before he erased it from the main databanks so that Prime and any others couldn't see what she did to the pit spawns. But judging by Jazz's barely contained laughter, it must have been something good. Prime was in his office up the hall when he heard what we were doing and now he's looking at all of us for an answer. Of course it was our word against the twins, and of course he believed us since its common knowledge that the first thing that the twins do whenever they're bored, or when someone new arrives, or when they get to a new base is pull a prank. Usually an elaborate one. So I got to personally put them in our new Brig facilities. Prime's punishment was what I was hoping it would be; helping me further instruct the soldiers on how to work with us and take down the Decepticons. Going into this alliance, I didn't think that the humans were very capable, but after witnessing a few battels, and after seeing how hard they worked, I dropped the stigma. With perfect reasoning because Will's team executed the take down of Decepticons near flawlessly. A few things can be changed, but in the end, there isn't a better team than the one I just witnessed. I just have to get the other soldiers there.

My job is simple, but because the humans have problems with identifying weak points on our frames, Ratchet and I must go into detail on where to shoot a bot in order to take them down. Major Lennox and I then teach them how to shoot the correct spot. Our targets today; Pit spawn's numbers 1 and 2. Jessica told me about a story she once read where I suggested the brig be cordoned off with caution tape, while the soldiers use paintball guns to torment the two. Frankly I don't know why I hadn't thought of a punishment like this one sooner. However, only some soldiers got paintball guns, others got Potato launchers, and other modified weapons to use in the interest of learning "To work with what you have". Ratchet designed and built the force fields a couple of vorns ago. They let things in, but not out. So the twins would be heckled without remorse without being able to get away and without being able to hurt anyone. I explained this to Jessica on the way back to her quarters, and that Jazz would have a copy of the shooting class film later for her to retrieve. With a smile and a thank you she left me in the hall. There's something about that smile that I like, but I can't put my digit on it. Its strangely soothing.

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Ironhide shook off the strange feeling as he walked to the designated "brig" two force fields facing a large crowd of soldiers all armed with various "weapons". The twins were glaring at him as he walked up, loathing the slag eating smirk on his face and vowing angrily that they'd get him back for what he was going to do, and by extension allow others to do. Will grinned as he hefted a super soaker filled with sour milk. "Shame that the water was cut off to the washracks for maintenance this week and half of next week." He said as he pretended to wince. He still held a grudge against Sideswipe for setting off a paint grenade in the middle of his briefing with the new recruits and with General Morshower a few months ago. "I'd hate to be them. It'll be a long while until they see a drop of soap or water." Epps snickered as he prepared his tomato launcher, eyeing the large basket of rotten fruit. Sideswipe had hacked his computer and took over in the middle of an important briefing, showing the higher up's pictures Sideswipe had taken of him, in compromising situations, sleeping (off the job) Him trying to open a door wearing only the upper half of his uniform and his Eeyore boxers that his daughters sent him as a gift (he'll never wear them out in public again after Sideswipe had pantsed him at lunch in the cafeteria) and the cringe worthy video of him singing during karaoke night. "Shouldn't have annoyed us 'squishies' with the insults and pranks. Two days in the brig, three training sessions a day. All of them target practice." Graham said with a soft chuckle as he loaded a decomposing spud into his launcher. Sideswipe had duct taped him to the ceiling in the rec room in nothing but his boxers on his first full day at N.E.S.T. And refused to get him down until he said that he was a squishy and that 'Sideswipe is the most gorgeous bot he'd ever seen'. "Final last words before we begin our lesson?" Ironhide asked smirking as he loaded his blaster with the paint dissolving rounds that Ratchet had made for the occasion. "You are so fragged when we get out of here." Sideswipe snarled. "You're gonna wish you were never onlined. None of you will. Payback- "

"IS A BITCH!" the soldiers shouted in unison as they aimed their weapons. Ironhide allowed each group five shots per member per round, critiquing their shots as Ratchet stood nearby explaining which areas were better to hit for maximum damage, explaining that those areas were the chest, back, the neck cables and the face. The twins silently swore over their bond as they tried to dodge the projectiles that payback would come, and it wouldn't be pretty. Nobody got away with defiling the terror twins, but even Prime had to admit that their punishment was fitting, and helpful to the soldiers learning. By the end of the day, the two sat stewing in their filth induced rage trying to plot their revenge.

* * *

 **A/N: I am alive! College is over, and I can write freely now with only work to stop me! I have the first of two gifts posted; Hobo is a brand new story and is ready to be read if you are interested! The second gift is a bonus chapter to any story of mine that you choose, the poll is on my profile page now and I plan to take it down soon so please vote! You get two votes so make them count!**

 **Said bonus chapter will be posted to the winning story before any other chapters for other stories are posted.**

 **I hope you all are well and that school is wrapping up nicely for those who attend or work at one. I need a mess based prank for the next chapter so if you have any ideas let me know, I will give you credit if I use them. Sorry if this chapter seems dull, I'm trying to get more Ironhide into the story and there wasn't much to write about since it was a bit of a transition chapter.**

 **The prank in this chapter was found at the end of the story; _Arrival_** **by SeekerFreefall.** **Please read the story because it was hilarious!**

 **Please follow favorite and review so that I know how I am doing!**

 **CLYL!**


	6. Learning about you

**_I do not own Transformers or any other name brand mentioned. No money will come of this fic. Please don't sue._**

 ** _I do not own Jessica...her oc was described by_** TakoSuKiti ** _so I guess we sort of share her...at least in the form of fictional writing._**

 ** _Thanks goes to;_** shatteredstar21 **,** Starlit Storyteller **,** ischyros **and** free0123 **For following this fic!**

 **Thanks goes to;** SunnySidesFemme **,** Starlit Storyteller **,** Harry Abbot **,** Pegadron123 **and** free0123 **For adding this story to their list of favorites!**

 _ **And of course,**_ ** _Thanks goes to_** TakoSuKiti ** _for asking me to write this fic. I hope its enjoyed._**

* * *

 _"Text"_ : Means internal thoughts.

"Text": Dialog spoken out loud.

 **{"Text":}** Phone call/com. link communication (specified)

* * *

 _ **Jess's pov**_

It had seemed like the perfect idea. It _was_ a great idea. If only I had remembered that those two morons often took great delight in returning a prank onto someone else. Or _two_ someone else's. A week had passed since "The Vegemite incident" as everyone called it. Most of the base was quite happy about it since they got to pelt the Lambo twins with spoiled food. I enjoyed the leisurely strolls I took through the "Brig" area while drawing, and the bots enjoyed the two getting a taste of their own medicine for once. But all good things must come to an end. They got out after three days (the third was due to some insults in front of Prime that were about him) and after they had found a hose to rinse off with, they disappeared. I wasn't afraid of them. I know that they can smash me and do a lot worse, but I wasn't afraid because I know their type. They just pick on people to annoy them and then reap their satisfaction from that. I'm not going to give it to them, or at least that's what I thought at first.

I had been walking through the main hanger on my way back to my room. Jazz had taken me along for his patrol of the island and I told him that I wanted to sketch them both in root form and in vehicle mode. So I was going to retrieve my sketch book. Before I could get to the door, water balloons began to fall on me from above. What's worse is that they weren't filled with water, they were filled with sour milk, nasty liquid cheese, spoiled whipped topping, and "Vegemite?" Jazz asked behind me as I spun slowly. He calls me that on rare occasions because he knows that I enjoy it quite a lot. But it wasn't just vegemite. It was _rotten_ vegemite. It was clumpy and gritty at the same time, as well as runny and it was _everywhere_.

Some of the bots began to snicker at my expense, some had been pulled out of recharge by my startled screams. Apparently they can sleep in their vehicle mode with no problems. I wonder if that's comfortable? Anyway the point is that they were laughing at me, that is until they were bombarded with the same treatment from above. Only this time the food _wasn't_ spoiled. Everybot in the room squeaked or snarled as hundreds of bigger bot sized balloons began to fall on them, splattering them with mashed potatoes, creamed corn, pea soup, whipped topping and anything else nasty you might think of as the humans ran for cover. Which didn't help them at all. To further the madness, Optimus walked into the room, and right under a balloon filled with some sort of gravy. Have you ever seen twenty-eight feet of metal tense? I have and let me tell you that it was one of the single most terrifying things I have ever seen, and really by this point that's saying a lot. You see, when the bot's tense or get angry, their armor fluffs out and frays, kinda like an angry wild bird. It would be cute if they didn't look so livid when they did it. And Optimus was doing just that. His battle mask slid into place as his optics narrowed. "Who, has decided that it was necessary to create such a mess?" He said with a tone that immediately made everyone in the room freeze and stand statue still. Ironhide snarled somewhere nearby as he brought the culprits together like a pair of cymbals. Seeing it in person…I couldn't help it, it made me laugh. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe actually made a clashing sound that rang when Hide put them down. It sounded just like a pair of cymbals and the insanity of it was just too funny.

After I got my giggles under control, the bots went back to staring at the twins and Optimus. "You two, outside." He said firmly as he and Ironhide walked outside allowing the two to skate out behind them. As for the rest of us, we all shuffled off to find a shower. The humans got off lucky, since we have working water this week. It will still be another few days until the water is turned back on to the washracks since they were down for maintenance, which means the bots will be having a tough time getting all this food off.

As for me, I trudged back to my room and into a nice hot shower…well it was more like three showers with enough soap to power a car wash for a week. Spoiled vegemite will leave the nastiest odor in your skin, but thankfully I got it out.

"Afternoon Ms. Holmes."

I jumped screaming as I spun around trying to find who was talking to me, only for my eyes to settle on the steamy mirror…where the face of primus was floating.

 _ **Third person's pov**_

"WHAT IN THE HELL!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING BATHROOM?!"

"I can assure you that I have not been spying on you."

"That's a fucking lie! YOU'RE FRAGGING PRIMUS FOR…FOR PRIMUS SAKE! YOU _SEE_ AND _KNOW_ **EVERYTHING**!"

She shrieked as she readjusted the towel wrapped around her. Primus snorted and rolled his optics making her own eyes widen in shock.

"Please. I do not watch you every waking moment of the day child. I have others to watch over, prayers to answer and the well of sparks to keep peaceful. Quite a lot to do in a day, quite challenging, even if you have had an eternity to as you humans say; "Get the hang of it".

He said making her hang her head in slight embarrassment. Looking back up with rosy red cheeks she met his gaze once more. "I…I'm sorry, you just _really_ surprised me." She said as she pulled up a seat on her sink counter.

"As you know, I brought you to this dimension to help heal the sparks of those involved in the war here."

"Yes."

"I had hoped that you wouldn't tell them of their future."

"That wasn't my fault! Sideswipe and the Chevy's stole my computer and read their movie bios! It's not like I could get it back!"

"I'm aware of that, such as why any new or edited information that comes to you will be inaccessible by the bots in this dimension."

"Wait. Are you saying…"

"Yes there are other dimensions with both the Autobots and Decepticons at war. But they are not important. The one that you are in is."

"Why? With all due respect, I don't feel like I'm doing anything out of the ordinary."

"In every dimension, I am powerless to stop the deaths of loved ones, brothers, twins, friends, sparkmates. I can only answer prayers and try to influence those I have created to do things that will create less of a traumatic impact. This dimension, needs more help. I have seen the death of my creations time and time again, and it brings me pain to see more and more of them damned to the pits for their actions. In every dimension, there is either a clear winner, or a never ending stale mate. Never peace."

"Wait…you…you want me to end this war?"

"I do not want you to just end it. I want you to end it _forever_ with _peace_ , and it is only something that you can do."

"Wait, whoa why? Why me?!"

"Because you not only love and Autobot, but a Decepticon as well. And a powerful one at that."

"Okay yeah, but plenty of people do! What makes me so fucking special?!"

"You are stronger than you think, your tolerance of pain, emotional pain is exceptional. You handle the grief of others as well as your own better than anyone else. Only you can love and forgive the horrors that both sides have contributed to this war."

He said making her swallow deeply. She knew that she carried the grief of others, but at the cost of her own sanity. She could only carry on for so long and they both knew this.

"You will receive help not only from me but from the others as well. I will not tell you whom now but know that you have many hardships ahead of you in the next month. And only after said hardships will you receive some help."

He said. Jess blinked rapidly at this new information, once again swallowing hard. "So basically, I'm like their therapist. I really wish that I had a list as to who needed my help." She said softly. Her fear was mounting and she really didn't want Primus to know that she was having doubts about what he wanted her to do.

"Your primary "patient" is Ironhide. He needs the most attention, because he thus far has lost the most. The Autobot's belief that sparklings are unattainable, coupled with the loss of his sparkmate has as you've noticed, put him in a great depression. On the surface he appears to many he knows as fine…"

"But under the surface, he is anything but. But how do I…how _can_ I replace one of the most bad aft femmes to have ever existed? I'm no Chromia."

"And I am not requiring you to be one, nor replace her. What Ironhide needs most is for you to be yourself and be there for him when he wants and needs you."

He said as he slowly began to evaporate. Jessica nodded her head in mute understanding. He was her challenge, and she had to find a way to get through to him, but at the same time, she didn't know where to start. He didn't seem to like her much, but she couldn't help but notice the sparkle of happiness in his optics that she had seen a week ago when they pulled the prank on the twins. She just had to bring back that sparkle more often.

After putting on her makeup and getting dressed in some older clothes that Primus had sent her, she pulled her bright red hair up into a high pony and left her room with her sketchbook. She walked down the halls heading back towards the main hanger when she decided to take a detour. She walked outside instead, enjoying the sun on her skin as she took a seat in the partial shade of the building. She really didn't want to be lectured by Ratchet again for him catching her outside in a crop top and shorts with no sunscreen on… _again_.

She was thinking over what Primus had told her when she heard the thundering steps of a bot approaching her.

"Femme."

It was Ironhide, and he was still a massive mess. She looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun glinting off his armor with her hand.

"Seeing that your idea was the spawn of the mess that the twins used to retaliate, you will help alleviate the problem."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side, alleviating herself of the blinding sun. "You…er…are to assist in cleaning up the mess made."

He said as he looked away with a small grumble. Getting up with a stretch, Jessica looked into the main hanger, only to find the twins and the base's cleaning drones finishing up what was left of the mess. Jessica shuddered seeing the drones move so swiftly, remembering when she had accidently ran into one on one of her jogs. The jog soon turned into a sprint as the drone chased after her until someone was able to turn it off.

"Are you sure? They seem to be finished in there." She said meekly as Ironhide ex-vented in frustration. "I…wasn't talking about the room." He said before he transformed and a loud rev came from his engine.

 _ **Ironhide's pov**_

Prime has officially done it. He's glitched. He thinks it would be a good idea for the new femme to wash me. What was he thinking? Oh wait I know- "Think of it as a way to gain new intel. She may be shy with you old friend but I have reason to believe that she trusts you most of all"- Those words, that sentence is what got my attention. Having said that, I still didn't want her to lay so much as a servo on me, but Optimus insisted, which is his way of threatening. If I _didn't_ go through with it, I would have been ordered to anyway. I was fragged from the start.

"A…are you okay? This isn't too cold is it?"

"You tell me. You seem to know so much about us." I said as she continued to rinse the grime off of me. Was the water cold? No. I braved the depths of space in comet form. Water temperature though soothing when warm matters very little to me, but…I guess for a being that has to regulate temperature regularly, including when participating in such activities temperature truly does matter. "Actually, we never know whether or not you guys care. I just assume that you would prefer warm over cold, but at the same time you specifically are painted black, so you hold heat better than most, but at the same time, you probably don't care." She said as she began to rinse me off. "So why ask?"

"Because…I just wanted to make sure I wasn't doing anything wrong to upset you."

I couldn't help but snort. She's so strange. "Why would upsetting me matter? You already know that I nor anybot else here can harm you." She shifted a little on her feet before she went back to rinsing my hood off. "I…don't like hurting people, or upsetting them." She said softly as she moved onto my doors. "Must be hard living like that."

"Not really. Before I lived here, I worked in retail. My literal job was to find clothes to make people happy. That, and its satisfying…in a strange way…to make others happy."

"So it brings you pleasure when you make others happy?"

"Yeah. I know that in some strange way you feel the same."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

She stopped rinsing the bed of my alt while raising an eyebrow. "I saw how you interacted with Annabelle. There's nothing that you wouldn't do for her, and it's really sweet." She said as she continued her work before she returned to the front of me grabbing the bucket of soapy water on her way. Before I could comment, she took a wash mit out of the water and began to massage small circles on my hood. It felt soothing. Very _very_ soothing. And she was very meticulous about it too. She didn't speak or miss any spots as she moved up my frame, going so far as to rinse the soap off before washing the same area again.

"Have…have you done this sort of thing before?"

"I've never washed an Autobot no. Nor a Decepticon for that matter either."

"You are, quite good at it."

"Thank you." She said as she re-soaked her scrubbing article before getting onto a step ladder. She was massaging my roof now…ahhh. That does feel good…(rev). I hope she didn't hear that.

If only she hadn't. A small smile is gracing her face. She knows.

"I've had lots of practice. I usually took my Jeep in for a wash at the local servo once every few weeks. They had "do it yourself" facilities that I used."

She said as she stepped down to re-lather the mit. "Yes, well…very few know how to clean a vehicle my size so thoroughly."

She looked up smirking at me before she climbed the ladder again. "Well, that's because I'm a vehicle enthusiast and a truck fanatic. I like big trucks." She said, almost as if she were shrugging.

"Why is that?"

"I dunno. The power I suppose. Big trucks rule the roads not only from where I come from but all over the world. Trucks like you are better made for the deserts of Australia than say, the streets of New York. But even there, Semi's like Optimus rule the roads."

"I did not take you as such a person."

"Most don't. If there is one thing I'll say about you in the movies, it's that they got your alternate mode correct."

"I don't understand."

"You, from the very beginning as I've seen, have had a very no nonsense attitude. Even in the original cartoon, you were very similar to how you are now in terms of personality. By making you a truck, more specifically a _Topkick_ , they did better to demonstrate your power, and your personality. The stereotype of truck owners is that they are typically no nonsense people who need the extra power to get their jobs done. You don't see something like a Prius driving over sand dunes back home. At least not very often."

She said, making me chuckle. The thought of a small vehicle, or maybe one of the older twin's alt modes trying to crawl over the massive sand dunes on that continent is a rather amusing thought. Prime and I could handle them no problem when we were there, but Sideswipe had to really try to maneuver the terrain.

"I agree with you there. It was rather convenient that I found a suitable alt like this nearby. I suppose it does reflect my personality. And to be honest, I am partial to my alt as it is."

I said stifling a purr as she moved onto my smokestacks with a soft rag and some different form of cleaner. Try as I might, I couldn't keep quiet for long. She was being so diligent and it felt so good to get my smokestacks massaged. I…I haven't felt this relaxed since…since…

"Sorry. I'm not doing anything weird am I?"

"No, no. Not at all. That just feels…may I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure?"

"Why is it that you are so cautious around me. You speak easily to the others but with me, you seem different."

She blushed brightly as she looked around. Before she stepped out of my bed to grab a long handled brush and the bucket of soapy water. But before she started cleaning she leaned in closer.

"Do you wanna know a secret?"

She said as she looked across the tarmac to where the others were getting cleaned. Almost as if she didn't want them to hear us.

"I assure you they are out of audio range."

"Promise not to tell?"

She asked sternly as she bent over a little further spilling a little of the bucket's contents into my bed. Look at that… She has the Autobot insignia on her neck.

"I can assure you this will stay between us."

I said making her sigh softly.

"You're my favorite."

"Come again?"

"You are my favorite Autobot. Always have been, though I was partial to Ratchet for a while. Do not tell him I said that."

She said as she began to scrub vigorously at a tough spot in my bed. "Wait. What do you mean by favorite?"

"As in favorite. As in I like you more than the others, I think you're way cooler than the others."

"And you don't want them to know this because?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt their feelings, or insult them. You are a functioning army after all, and I didn't want to be the source of stupid anger or jealously…any more than I am now."

I'm not sure how I feel bout this. I'm her favorite Autobot. That certainly explains a lot. She's quiet around me because in a way, I suppose, I'm her hero. That's something most understand. We all had hero's as younglings, so why should she be any different? And to be frank, I guess it's nice to be the favorite.

"Why am I your favorite? Why not Optimus, or Bumblebee? They seem to be popular with many here and in your dimension as well."

"Because everyone likes them. They're nice don't get me wrong but, you're different."

"How so?"

"Uh, you're a fucking _badass_ who has some of the _best_ weapons in the movies and in the cartoons _and_ comics! You're honest, and quite hilarious when it comes to certain scenario's. Like when you guys had to hide from Sam's parents in the first movie. I couldn't stop laughing, because of the seriousness in your tone. And I agree with you, they were annoying."

She giggled as she continued to scrub my bed clean. "Not only that, but you are kind which is something that many kinda over look. You're not some ignorant walking gun turret, you care about people not only Cybertronians, but humans too."

"I think that many would be inclined to say otherwise. The soldiers seem to think that I'm not very fond of you humans."

"They're fucking stupid then! Seriously?! If you didn't care, then you wouldn't be training them to fight alongside you. If you didn't care you would let them go into battle and get stepped on and blown up! You show that you care about them by training them to work alongside you, which is something that some say you've done for a long time with the Autobot forces."

"You seem to be quite frustrated."

"I'm sorry. I just hate it when people say stupid things with no evidence to back it up. Especially when it's about you guys, and especially you."

She said as she attempted to jump out of my bed, only to slip and fall. "Aghh! BITCH! THAT HURT!" She snarled as clutched her back standing up quickly. "Are you damaged?"

"No, but I will be sore. I'll be fine, I've had worse."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"…What have you damaged in the past?"

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, a new chapter. I am sorry for not posting sooner, but life is getting busy (somehow though I'm not sure how). Sorry for such a short chapter, but I promise that the next one will have more text! I am getting a new job in retail! (Hides behind wall) Don't worry, I wont forget about this story! Anyways let me know how I did on this chapter!**

 **Please follow favorite and review so that I know how I am doing!**

 **CLYL!**


	7. Stolen!

**_I do not own Transformers or any other name brand mentioned. No money will come of this fic. Please don't sue._**

 ** _I do not own Jessica...her oc was described by_** TakoSuKiti ** _so I guess we sort of share her...at least in the form of fictional writing._**

 ** _Thanks goes to;_** JessicaBelleHolmes **,** zazzag5 **,** Mere11 **,** lizziecats **,** HiddenDragonSoul **and** Ikniaa **For following this fic!**

 **Thanks goes to;** JessicaBelleHolmes **,** Kenzie605 **,** Ikniaa **,** lizziecats **,** zazzag5 **,** sesshomarusmate54 **and** NightmareWolf24 **For adding this story to their list of favorites!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** 1337banna **,** Ikniaa **,** lizziecats **,** Jynx Fang Nemesis **,** JessicaBelleHolmes **and** jgoss **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** 1337banna **,** Ikniaa **,** lizziecats **,** Jynx Fang Nemesis **,** JessicaBelleHolmes **and** jgoss **for adding me to their list of Favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

lizziecats **: Here's an update! Thank you for complimenting my character! She is actually a real live person, and this is a gift that her friend asked me to write for her because she lost someone close to her. :( But she is getting better so that's good. I'm glad that you like my story, and that you find the character funny! She and Ironhide will more than likely become more than friends, but later so stay tuned! I hope you like this chapter!**

dreamaholicme **: Hello! Hang in there with those summer classes. I have more frequent work so I feel your pain! I'm glad that you found my prank to be the funniest! And yes Hide is paranoid, but that'll go away sooner rather than later...maybe. And yes poor S.S twins, but someone has to be the Autobot antagonist for Jess, and she actually finds Sides to be annoying so it works! You are forgiven with the reviewing you were busy! When I say short I mean actual story text. I figured that he would warm up to her once he saw that they had a few things in common, plus being her favorite doesn't hurt. I'm glad that you like how I did something different instead of doing the classic "I now know I like her because I almost lost her" bit. Even though its one of my favorites! And I have plenty of patience, I have to in order to be an elementary school teacher some day! Here is an update! I hope you like it!**

Ikniaa **: Here is an update! And as promised, Megatron is in it! Thanks for the compliments on my Oc! Her friend helped me write her character. Plus I thought that it would be good to try something different from most other different dimension fics. I'm glad that you like it! She is doing well, she's still working through her grief but she is doing much better! I hope you like this chapter!**

 _ **And of course,**_ ** _Thanks goes to_** TakoSuKiti ** _for asking me to write this fic. I hope its enjoyed._**

* * *

 _"Text"_ : Means internal thoughts.

"Text": Dialog spoken out loud.

 **{"Text":}** Phone call/com. link communication (specified)

* * *

 _ **Ironhide's pov**_

In the month that I have known Jessica, I have to admit that, (aside from her being neutral in decision between the Autobots and Deceptiscum) she isn't that bad of a person. She seems to be just what this base needs in terms of keeping everyone at ease. Well, with the exception of the soldiers. She doesn't know how many soldiers are going to die, but she made the very valid point that if we know the future that it is entirely possible that fewer lives will be lost. Today she is actually off base, Arcee and Flareup decided to take her to a base in the United States as a sort of mini vacation, and to also help her discover where in the franchise we are currently. Meanwhile…

"Ironhide, have you gleaned any new information from miss Jessica Holmes?"

"Nothing to report."

That isn't entirely true, and it's not entirely false either. I now know that I am her favorite Autobot, that she has had a long history of damage, the longest I believe kept her in the medical wing for about six months, her favorite colors are blue, green, and purple, and that she steals hoodies. William and Robert both loaned her one of theirs and neither have gotten them back.

"We mustn't allow the Decepticons to know of her existence. With her knowledge, they could very well destroy any chance of us gaining the upper hand in this war."

"Tha's jus' it though, she told me that she aint here to help us win the war."

We all looked at Jazz in surprise. He had a surprisingly serious look on his face. I've known Jazz for vorns, and I know that when he gets serious in small meetings like this, the slag is about to hit the fan. "What do you mean? She does not intend to help us?"

"Not exactly, I overheard a conversation with her and Cass. She never wanted to tell us what would happen, least not all o' it."

"I remember her hesitations, but what reason would she have not to assist us, especially if she knew that she would be sparring lives?"

"Maybe she isn't whom she says she is Prime. We know how deceiving humans can be, and we know that she claims to know all about us- "

"Man, Sides! Will ya cool it with the whole "she's a spy" thing? Its gettin' old, an' yer beginnin' to sound like red on his _good_ days!"

"I agree with my twin."

"When don't you?" I asked dryly ignoring his sneer. "Did it occur to _anyone_ here that she knows _everything_ \- "

"We know she knows everythin' ya slag head!" Skids said prompting Sunstreaker to punch him in the back of the helm. "What I was _going_ to say _numb nuts_ is that she knows everything about us, and by extension, the slagging _Decepticons!_ She knows who's offline, who's coming to earth next, what their major plan is. _Everything!_ "

"And she's voluntarily shared that information with us on many occasions."

"You forgot to add the fact that some of us hacked her computer Prime." I added. Those two have no real point as usual. Where I am still leery of her, I am not so mistrusting as I used to be. "None of you think that she going to spill what she knows about us to the Con's? She's a fragging _neutral_ for a reason!"

"Face it, it makes logical sense. She tells the Con's what she knows about us, and we know what she told us about them, information that is _supposedly_ true, and then she has control of the situation."

Sideswipe said. "Humans are controlling creatures we know this from experience. Why would she be any different?" Sunstreaker said. As much as I hate to admit it, both pit spawns are right. We know that humans love to play Primus when given the chance, so why would she be any different? "C'mon ya'll. This is Jess we're talkin bout. She wouldn't hurt a turbo fly. Plus, she aint like the others."

"And how do we know that?"

"Well for starter's Hide, she fell outta the sky via portal. Plus, I read a lot bout us or what people write bout us…"

"Seriously?" Optimus asked with a raised optic ridge. "Yeah well, she showed me her favorite stories, an' in most o' the situations where someone is put in her shoes, they're gettin' right into the storyline of the movies, or cartoons. They take charge an' get into the action. She ain doin' that. She hasn' fallen in love with a bot, she hasn' done much o' the stuff that the stories typically show the person in her place doin'."

He said. Jessica for the most part, hasn't been doing anything suspicious. All she ever seems to do is exercise, draw, and talk to us. She hangs out with Jazz, Arcee, Flareup, and even Wheeljack. Apparently she and Cass know a lot about the Wreckers. "She never asks about current or upcoming missions. She never asks about anything that we do that involves the Cons. Even if she already knows, humans have the tenacity and curiosity of _sparklings_. Jazz is right. Most people would _ask_."

I said. She isn't an enigma, but she is strange. She's very quiet around people she doesn't know, but when she knows a bot or person, it's like she's known them for vorns. And that's a trait that I know she has, because I read some of our profiles on TF Wiki, and some of our profiles give more information than others.

"Regardless of her status of neutrality, until we will have definitive proof that she intends to bring us harm we will not treat her like she does. Furthermore, I want her to be protected at all times. The Decepticons have been suspiciously silent for the last month and with the upcoming holidays I fear that they may try to strike. If they get ahold of her now or ever it could lead to disaster." He said. As if he were asking Primus himself to will it, the emergency klaxon sounded, indicating that the Decepticons were attacking. However, the techs informed us that our base wasn't under attack, but rather, the small town that Arcee and Flareup had taken Jessica to. With a solemn look Optimus gave one command; "Autobots, Roll out!"

 _ **Third Person's pov**_

Megatron had waited long enough. He waited a little over a month to catch the Autobots off guard and what a time to do so. The strange femme that landed on that insufferable fool Starscream was alone with the two femmes.

Oh yes, Megatron was fully aware of her presence, he had to be since his Air Commander wouldn't stop bitching about screeching females falling from the sky. He looked into this female, only to find literally no trace of her, with the exception of fleeting digital footprints online, but those appeared to be swept away as soon as they were made…probably by the Autobots or their pesky allies at N.E.S.T. Nevertheless, she would soon be in his grasp, and he would have a hostage to torture and use for negotiations. He kept every U.S. based N.E.S.T base under surveillance waiting for the bots to make a move and it payed off. He made sure that there would be enough Vehicons lying in wait, along with Laserbeak. After all it was only one human femme that he was kidnapping. The bird would be best to grab her and sneak off.

Jessica was doing early Christmas shopping. She was struggling with said shopping because she couldn't think of a gift to get anyone without it being useless or insulting. Seriously, what do you get for a being that transforms into a car or truck? Car wash coupons and air fresheners sounded vaguely insulting to her so she was asking Arcee and Flareup for help with her shopping. Surprisingly, the two helped her pick out gifts that worked for most of the bots. Epps was only happy to give her a credit card so long as she came back with receipts and a few hoodies for herself. He wanted his back and she relented, happy to get off the island for a few days. The California base was nice, very quiet and relaxing since it had beach access. Unfortunately, she wouldn't get the enjoy her time there, because shortly after the three were making their return to base for the night, they were ambushed by a pack of Vehicons. Arcee and Flareup split up, with Flareup speeding back to base, com linking the others for help. As she was nearing base, Laserbeak swooped down from where he was hidden in the clouds and ripped Jessica from Flareup's seat so fast that the only thing that the femme heard were Jessica's pained screams that were quickly lost to the wind.

 _ **Jessica's pov**_

So this is what it feels like to play the damsel in distress. I wouldn't recommend flying if it involves a giant metallic condor with sharp talons. Poor Epps. His hoodie is probably ruined now. Frankly, I'm not wasting my time on trying to escape. Laserbeak has a firm grip on me, so it's no use. Not only that, but if he were to drop me, I would die and then the Decepticons would probably get another human to do what they wanted. "Stop squirming fleshling. Lord Megatron wants you unharmed."

"Too late for that! You already punctured my shoulders!"

"Do not worry _Jessica_ , our medic will undo the damage I have caused."

Okay, I may be wrong. He wants _me_ for _something_. The question has a pretty clear answer. If he knows that I'm not from this dimension, then he expects me to give him information that can hurt the Autobots. I don't have much. I mean in every movie, he is the one that starts things and he is never successful…or at least not successful for long. So what _do_ I tell him?

Turns out, I wouldn't have to worry about that for several hours. It was at least four hours until Laserbeak made his way to a rocky out cropping, then he scared the shit out of me by dropping me down a chute where I slid screaming only for me to land in somebody's servo. I won't lie, aside from the scariness of it and the harsh landing on my butt, it was kinda fun.

"Femme; obtained. Damaged."

There is only one mech that speaks like that and my assumption was right. Soundwave brought me to what was way scarier than any abandoned hospital, laboratory or garage combined. Jars with various chemicals lined overly organized counters and shelves. Various parts laid on tables and counters, some near silently dripping energon into sinks, others looking brand new, or old and rusted. There was a drone rinsing off what looked like an operating table of blue, but predominantly scarlet liquid, and I did catch the small bits of flesh that rinsed away with what I'm now sure is blood. And I thought that Ratchet's Medbay was clean beyond comprehension. This is the home of someone with extreme OCD and who is extremely sadistic. I know because of the remains of a bot's frame on the table. It let out a raspy pleading hiss as we walked by, and when I turned away I saw that it had red optics.

There is only one mech in any continuity of any of the Transformers franchises that lives and belongs in this kind of setting. "Shockwave; Repair Jessica then bring her to Megatron."

Soundwave said as he dropped me on a table, leaving me to Shockwave's tender mercy…or lack thereof. Seriously this room is too… _perfect_. The walls are a spotless white, the floors are clean of everything, and the lights are bright, but not overly so. This is definitely not the dark, brooding, mildly dirty workspace that the cartoons display. That's what makes it so creepy. "Remove your garments and stand still."

I'm not stupid. I'm not going to try and kick and claw my way out of here like (what I fear) others did before me. The only way, the only _chance_ I have at survival is getting on Megatron's good side. And the only way I do that is by listening and doing as they say.

Shockwave unsurprisingly was quiet as he spread what he explained to be nanaties on my shoulder wounds. It hurt like a bitch, but my skin literally grew back and stopped bleeding. I can't un-see that shit okay? Seriously watching your _skin grow back_ before your eyes is really fucking scary, because it happens fast and it's like a billion ants are crawling and nipping all over the area. And while it was happening he had this…sick twisted smirk on his one eyed face. Seriously…I see why he haunts bot's nightmares…hell, he might stroll through mine tonight.

Once enough of my skin grew back, he picked me up by the back of my tank top and began to carry me away. I barely had enough time to grab Epps' hoodie. Maybe I can get the blood out when I get back. I know the bots are gonna come for me. I know too much for them to let me stay with the Decepticons for long. Plus they hurt Arcee and Flareup, who I know are still alive because its fucking Arcee and Flareup. They probably mowed down the Vehicons before the soldiers at base arrived for back up.

Shockwave eventually walked into this massive room. Ah yes the throne room. How adorably cliché, but at least I have some clue of which Megatron I may be dealing with. Aaaannnnd speak of the devil.

"Ah, the Autobots new fleshling."

"Lord Megatron, it is an honor and a privilege to appear before you. What may I ask made you summon me?" I said bowing low. Now I know what anyone in my old dimension would be thinking; "Good. Butter him up, make him think that you like him, then you can escape." When in reality, Megatron is actually my favorite Decepticon. What's not to like? His voice is epic, his optics are like the most beautiful shade of red, he's persistent, determined, charismatic and powerful. And plus, if you're gonna like a bad bot, go big or go home right?

Megatron recovered from his surprised silence pretty quick. "You are to tell me what you know about the Autobots."

"Or you'll torture me and possibly kill me right?"

If looks could kill, I'd be a smoldering pile of ash. "Stop mocking our great leader!"

"Says the talking Dorito that has tried to kill him on several different accounts! Let me tell you something Starscream. You don't really scare me. Annoy the shit out of me? Fuck yes."

Surprisingly, this brought a smile to Megatron's face. Now let me explain, I can read people relatively well, hey when you work in retail, you have to. The smile Megatron was wearing was genuine. It wasn't a sneer; it wasn't cruel it was a legitimate smile at Starscream's expense. He found humor in what I said to him. At least he found it funny, Starscream on the other hand…so this is what a null ray looks like at close range. I know their weapons vary from each franchise, but he has this weapon. I know by the color and the design. "Starscream, we need her for information, assuming that she knows anything of value."

"My lord, I have reason to believe that she might."

"Shockwave what reasons do you have?"

"Upon further analyzing the portal's energy from that day I have confirmed that it is similar to that of the space bridge's energy signature, but there are variables in the signature that are off."

"Start explaining femme. And maybe, we'll let you live."

Megatron said as he lifted me up by my tank top. Well, here I go again. What do I tell them? And what do I not tell them? Oh fuck me!

"Explain what? I don't- "

"Female; Is being misleading."

Well, shit. I forgot that they can sense heart rates and stuff. This is dangerous. How about I just tell them the truth?

"I am not from this dimension. I come from one where all of you are characters in several movies and cartoons."

"Impossible!" Megatron said with a snarl.

 _ **FOUR HOURS LATER**_

I explained it to them. I explained why I'm here, and what I'm supposed to do, I explained the danger of the end of the third movie and of the fourth, right before they threw me in a filthy, tiny cell with a cot. I didn't even get to prove my point with the stuff on my phone! They didn't even _take_ my phone since it has their insignia on it and since they have a signal jammer so strong that there is no hope of me getting or making calls. So imagine my surprise when Cass called me. They aren't monitoring me, and I haven't seen a camera so who cares if I answer the phone?

 **{"Hey Cass."}**

 **{"Jessica! Oh my God, are you okay?!"}**

 **{"I'm fucking fantastic, aside from my shitty little cell."}**

 **{"Optimus told me that you were taken by Laserbeak!"}**

 **{"I was. He looked just like he does in the movies, and aside from my bruised shoulders I'm okay."}**

 **{"They haven't done anything to you? Are you sure?"}**

 **{"Aside from healing my wounds? Nothing. And they don't believe me either. They like my phone case and a few of my tattoos but not the Autobot symbol on neck."}**

 **{"Jess…what did you tell them?"}**

 **{"The same thing that I told the others. That if they won't live through the third and fourth movie. They got fucking pissed at me, which I expected but I think Megatron is curious about what I said."}**

 **{"YEAH TO SUPPORT HIS OWN TWISTED MEANS!"}**

 **{"It's not like that Cass. When I was telling off Starscream- "}**

 **{"Wait. You told off Starscream?!"}**

 **{"Yes! You know he fucking annoys the shit out of me! And that's not the point! He had a genuine smile on his face Cass!"}**

 **{"Yeah one of evil!"}**

 **{"Will you just listen to me?! There is something off about Megatron! I mean it, something in his optics…he didn't look like a homicidal psychopath, or the ruthless war lord in any of the movies or in Prime. He looked** _ **different**_ **."}**

 **{"Are you saying that you might be able to get through to him? People don't change Jessica."}**

 **{"I know, but Cass, Primus as funny as it sounds, he sent me here for a reason. I have to try for the sake of our bots and their future."}**

 **{"Jess, you know I'm worried. Do you at least have a plan? Do you know where their base is?"}**

 **{"No. I've been flying by the seat of my pants the whole time Cass. Even though my eyes were open for the whole flight I have no clue where the hell I am. But I'll keep you posted I promise. And…if you don't hear from me at least once in 48 hours- "}**

 **{"Jess- "}**

 **{"I'm serious. If you don't hear from me, first tell my family that I love them very much, and second, don't be so freaked out, Primus said that he would protect me, I told you that yesterday."}**

 **{"Oh…oh yeah."}**

She said before she burst into sad, nervous, laughter. I am going to be careful, I can't just assume that Primus is going to make me invincible. Obviously since I got hurt. But I do know that he has enough riding on me that he wouldn't let me just get offed. Or at least I think he does. At any rate, I need to figure out what's going on. Something's wrong with Megatron, and I'm gonna find out what it is.

* * *

 **A/N: Stupid neighbors. Its 24 hours to the fourth of July and they're celebrating already. My poor shepherd husky mix is freaking out, and he's _sedated_. He tried to squeeze behind the t.v just now and nearly knocked it over. Poor guy.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter! I really liked writing it! And yes, Jess is going to be spending some time with the Decepticons. How long? Only time will tell! I want to send my condolences to those in Turkey, and to the poor soul who lost his foot today, while walking through Central Park NY. I really wish that we could all learn to get along, and not hurt people and maybe someday we will.**

 **Happy belated Canada day! You guys rock! And Happy FOURTH OF JULY AMERICA! ㇳ8ㇳ9ㇳ8ㇳ9**

 ** _PLEASE._ However you do so, celebrate  responsibly. DO NOT operate vehicles while under ANY influences; drugs, alcohol, bad advice from friends or family ect. DO NOT pull a Sideswipe and try to make a super firework out of multiple ones...just don't do anything stupid that could ruin anyone's fun okay? I want you guys to live to see my next update! **

**And of course Happy Awesome International Fanfiction Readers day! Is it a legitimate holiday? I have no clue. BUT I SAY IT IS BECAUSE YOU GUYS NEED A HOLIDAY! AND BECAUSE YOU CAN DO ALMOST ANYHING ON THE INTERNET!**

 **Please follow, Favorite, and Review! And have a safe and fun weekend! ㇳ8ㇳ9ㇳ8ㇳ9ㇳ8**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **CLYL!**


	8. The start of hard work

**_I do not own Transformers or any other name brand mentioned. No money will come of this fic. Please don't sue._**

 ** _I do not own Jessica...her oc was described by_** TakoSuKiti ** _so I guess we sort of share her...at least in the form of fictional writing._**

 ** _Thanks goes to;_** igrimakeon **,** Mywinx14 **,** CosmicUnicorn **,** Sabertheautobot **,** SunnyandSidesexcellentadventur **,** cartoon lover 2016 **,** ReadsToMuchALot **,** **,** Princess Nightmare99 **,** Queen of Sparkle **and** chelsieraykaz **For following this fic!**

 **Thanks goes to;** igrimakeon **,** Mywinx14 **,** spirit of aura **,** CosmicUnicorn **,** Sabertheautobot **,** VeeVenea **,** DaisukiHaru **,** cartoon lover 2016 **,** ReadsToMuchALot **,** **and** snowstorm67 **For adding this story to their list of favorites!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** CosmicUnicorn **,** Twilight Owl 135 **,** Queen of Sparkle **and** Stormtwins13 **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** CosmicUnicorn **,** Twilight Owl 135 **,** Queen of Sparkle **and** Stormtwins13 **for adding me to their list of Favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

Ikniaa **: Jess's least favorite Decepticon is in fact Starscream, so she kinda will be his sass master! I'm glad that you like the last chapter, and you can expect to see more Megatron in the future! I hope you like this chapter!**

CosmicUnicorn **: I'm glad that you love it! This wasn't soon enough for me, sorry for the wait! And yes eventually there will be a thing! We'll be building up to that soon! I hope you like this chapter!**

dreamaholicme

* * *

 _ **Jessica's pov**_

I expected a lot of things in the last three days. I expected to be tortured, sneered at, scoffed at, yelled at, mocked, starved, beaten, hell I expected to come close to _dying!_ But, surprisingly, none of that happened. Well except for one thing.

"Femme; Has lost weight."

"Well duh. You've given me nothing but a diet of water, Twinkies, and sour lollies! I don't eat any of that shit! Humans don't live off sugar!"

"Could've fooled me. You humans put high fructose corn syrup in nearly all the slag you consume!"

Tc said. Yeah, Thundercracker and Skywarp exist in this world. Who knew? "That doesn't fragging mean that I eat it all the time!" Couldn't they at least get me a salad? I bet it's cheaper than all this junk food! Though I shouldn't complain. My life could be way worse. "Why haven't you delivered the femme to Megatron?!" Why do you hate me universe?

"Femme; Is weak. Needs better fuel."

"I think not! She will consume what we give her!"

"Starscream, she's lost weight."

"So? She will continue to lose weight if she does the illogical thing and not eat. This isn't some kind of fleshy hotel!"

" _No,_ but Lord Megatron said to keep her _alive."_

"I'm aware Thundercracker. This is merely part of my plan. She's far too weak to try to lie convincingly. We are _Decepticons_ , I shouldn't have to remind you to act like one."

"Must you spit every time you speak? I just received the worst shower in my life!"

"Silence insect!"

Starscream snapped at me as he literally snatched me off of the ground, squeezing me and cutting my arm. It wasn't deep, but it still hurts like hell! "Must you leak all over my servo! Disgusting creature."

"Not my fault you cut my arm!" I snapped as we walked back into the lab where he less than gently tossed me onto a table. But before I could say anything, I was picked up and strapped onto a chair on the table. "Glad that you could finally join us." Megatron said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Uh oh, Megsy's making a badass entrance."

"Silence."

That has to be their go to phrase. Seriously if I had a dollar for every time I heard that phrase in the last three days…

"I did not capture you for my own amusement, nor do I wish to keep you as a pet. You will tell us what you know of the Autobot's plans."

"I- "

"Perhaps if I find your intel useful, I will keep you alive solely for the sake of becoming a spy."

"What I was _going_ to say is that I already told you what I know. The Autobots are reactive, not really proactive. They don't know where this base is, and even if they did I wouldn't know."

"Lying will get you nowhere!"

The spitting menace screeched. "I'm aware of that sir spits a lot. But if you're so advanced, then you'd know that I'm telling the truth from my vitals."

"She is correct."

I never thought that I'd be happy to hear the sadistic cyclops say _that_.

"She is correct about what Shockwave?"

"Everything she has told us, including her explanation of another dimension is true. I now have satellite images to prove it, not only from the humans but from our own beacon."

Both mechs looked like they were at a loss for words. This lasted all of two seconds until…

"If this is true, then why haven't you garnered more information from the Autobots?"

"First of all, I'd like to remind you that I am neutral. I have no need for their plans. Second, I already know more or less what will happen. And third, even if I didn't, how smart would it be for the Autobots to let me, a foreign _civilian_ know of their covert military plans? They didn't include me in their meetings, and I didn't ask to be included."

"Then what worth are you to us?" Megatron sneered. I sighed as I squirmed around on the hard metal slab. "I am of value to you because I can do one thing that neither party can do on their own. I'm here to end this war for the sake of peace."

"A laughable notion. We will never come to peace with the Autobots."

"It's not the Autobots that you should be afraid of. Well, I mean you _should_ , but really, it's the humans you should be concerned about."

"You think your pathetic excuse for a race can stop us?!"

"As sad as it is for me to tell you this Megsy, I know they will stop you. And I have more than enough proof to back it up."

"What proof?"

He snorted derisively as Shockwave unstrapped me from the table. I pulled out my phone and brought up the Wikipedia page. "Says here plain as day; Decepticons in Dark of the Moon. There are 11, not counting you. Having said that, you'll have less in the fourth movie, and even _less_ in the fifth. Screamer and Shock aren't gonna make it."

I said as he snatched my phone from me. The next thing I knew he was dropping my phone onto the table, (Thank primus it didn't break!) and grabbing his helm in obvious pain as he snarled. "What did your primitive device do to me?!" He roared as he grabbed onto the table rocking it until it was unstable. He rocked it so much that I nearly fell off. The only thing that stopped me from hitting the floor was Megatron grabbing me in his vice like grip and shaking me for all that I'm worth.

After that, I was nearly thrown back in my cell and Megatron was taken to Medbay. And that's where I stayed for over nine hours. They conveniently forgot to bring my lunch and it was night time by the time Skywarp came in with my daily ration of Twinkies and water. Now I know it was childish, but I lobbed the Twinkie at Skywarp and he ducked, but Primus had to have been watching out for me, (after all he did say he would be) because the stale snack cake hit something heavy on the shelf and knocked it over onto Skywarp's helm. It _sounded_ like it hurt. I'm not cruel. I slipped between the bars of my cell, just to check on him. I had called into his audio when he groaned. "Who…who's talking to me? TC?"

"…Uh…n…no. This is your conscious speaking."

 _Oh come on. Like anyone could resist doing this!_

"Starscream says we don't have a conscious."

"You do, Ol' Screamer just doesn't let you use me much!"

"I don't know…"

"Hey, you're sentient right? That means by default you have a conscious! You aren't totally evil right?"

"No…not really I guess."

"See? That's the first step!"

He groaned as he sat up rubbing his helm. I made sure to stay behind him so that my trick wouldn't backfire. "What's the second step?"

"Following Megatron's orders. Stop listening to Screamer unless TC, Megatron or any other commanding officer that's not him says you have to."

It's a wild shot, but hopefully his orders aren't "Kill Jessica before stomping the life out of her phone." Once I said it though, I scrambled back into my cell right before he turned around. He blinked at me oddly before he kneeled down to my level. "Though he now has a nasty virus, Megatron wants you kept alive and in better condition. What is it that you humans eat again?"

"Um…we're omnivorous. I personally prefer- "

"Is Taco Bell acceptable? Its nearby."

"Actually, yeah. That actually sounds really good right now. But it's not that good for humans, we really shouldn't eat it too often."

"Right!"

He said as he disappeared with what sounded like a mix between a cell phone chime and a popping noise. He was only gone ten minutes before he returned with two bags of Taco Bell and like seven bags from a grocery store, containing actual healthy food. "You humans aren't so hard to feed. You have your food charts all over the internet. He snorted as he put them on the ground next to me. "Wow. Uh thanks Warp."

"Don't get so happy femme. This was only a onetime thing."

"Oh. Well thanks anyway."

I called after him as he made his way to the door. But before he walked out he froze. "Is it _really_ true that you know _everything_ about us?"

"For the most part yes. Though bots here have been known to surprise me."

"What do you know about me?"

"Well, there is only one version of you, and that's in the original cartoon…actually I suppose we could count the comics if you want."

"Soooo me and TC weren't very popular huh?"

"I guess not. Frankly you weren't as bad as Screamer. I like you and TC more."

"That didn't answer my original question."

"Well, I know that you are an avid pranker, and many think you to be immature and a bit…"

"Stupid? Yeah I get called that a lot."

"I wouldn't necessarily call you stupid. Immature maybe, and there's nothing wrong with that. You're the youngest of your trine right?"

"I am."

"So that's normal. Just because you're at war doesn't mean you have to act like it all the time."

He snorted a humph as he sat down in front of my cell with a soft thump. Instead of the glare that I was accustomed to he actually looked at me with a small smile.

"I know you tried to pull the conscious trick on me."

"I thought so… if you knew why did you go along with it?"

"Because Megatron does want you in better condition. If we can't get information out of you, we can sure as slag use you for a bargaining chip."

"I have an honest question. And I understand if you get mad."

I said watching as he rolled his optics. "If you do indeed have a conscious, which we both know that you do, why are you so mean? Is it because you have to be?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you wouldn't be talking to me if you were as "evil" As everyone perceives you to be."

"Maybe it's because I'm bored. I do have a tendency to get bored quickly."

"Maybe. Or maybe you took pity on me because I'm fucking stuck in here like a damn animal."

"We both know that that isn't true. You just slipped between the fragging bars!"

"True, but if you were me, how smart would it be to sneak out and attempt to sneak around giant hallways that you aren't familiar with? Let alone the fact that I could get stomped on or shot at. Even if I _did_ escape, where the hell would I go? I don't have a clue where this base is, or what its next to aside from a Taco Bell, _maybe!"_

He simply shrugged as he got a truly mischievous look in his optics. "So…who's pranks are better? Mine right?"

"I honestly don't know. I've never seen any of your work. I have, unfortunately seen the work of the twins."

"You don't seem impressed."

"They annoy the hell out of me."

I admitted honestly as he gently pulled me from between the bars where I sat. "Now, I'm bored. But you're gonna help me."

"Oh?"

"I know you want revenge on my trine mate for feeding you that slag. Got any ideas?"

"Well…"

 _ **The Next day**_

It's nice to have a partner in crime. We painted pretty much every Decepticon pink. Even the cassettes! Again, who knew? The only mech's spared from the pink paint were Skywarp of course and Megatron. We painted a yellow bikini with red polka dots on him instead. Skywarp of course has to spend most of today in hiding for obvious reasons, but what I wasn't expecting was for TC to come retrieve me from my cell and take me on a stroll. "Yeesh. Pink really isn't your color."

"Shut up. You may have won Skywarp over, but I won't be so easy."

"Okay. Who said that I'm gonna try to sway you? How do you know that I haven't done so already?"

I asked wiggling my eyebrows. He simply rolled his optics as he punched a code into a door that lead to a cleaner hallway. This hallway looked homier, almost like this is where the civil bots come at the end of the day. There's even pictures on the walls. And not like portraits of anything, but actual art, paintings of landscapes that looked so real yet also looked like they belonged in a fantasy. One was clearly a forest of some kind, but the trees looked metallic, like someone took all of the world's copper, nickel, and silver and wove it into trees. Instead of flowers, there were crystals popping out of the ground. And the color blending! In the 10 seconds it took to pass this one picture, I saw more colors than I thought existed, and they didn't stand out begging for attention, they blended together subtly bringing your eye to every single miniscule detail. It was one of the single most beautiful pieces that I have ever seen. And I was studying art before I landed here!

As I craned my neck to gaze at the rest of the art on the walls, we reached our destination. The door slid open, unlocked from the inside. TC stepped inside the room and bowed with me in his servo. "Lord Megatron, I have brought the femme as you have asked." He said stifling a snort at Megatron's appearance.

Apparently, he no longer has to stay in the Medbay, which I'm not sure is a good thing or not because he still seems pretty out of it. "Do you find something amusing with my appearance Thundercracker?"

"No sir."

He said stiffly as he placed me in this glowing cube thing. He sure as hell found it funny, he hummed "She wore an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini" as he strolled out, leaving me on Megatron's chest, trying hard not to laugh. Ol' Megsy stared up at me with a mixed look of annoyance and curiosity. "So…you called?" I asked. He sighed deeply as he rubbed at his optics.

"It's all true isn't it?"

"What?"

"Everything you told us. You, the real reason you're here. It…it is true."

"Well, yeah. If it wasn't, why and how would I have Decepticon gear like my phone case and the pictures on my phone?"

He simply groaned as his optics closed before he opened them at a narrow gaze at me. "You aren't like most humans. Any normal pathetic human would cower in my presence, begging for mercy, or to be returned to their homes. And yet you don't."

"Probably because you don't really scare me as much as you should."

That's only a half truth. Since there are obviously some inconsistencies in this dimension, it's hard for me not to be afraid of him because he might just be holding back and showing mercy. But I wasn't kidding when I told Cass that there was something off about Megatron. And this is another example. Even after his resurrection in the second movie, little stopped him from trying to take over again. So why is he lying here with the Cybertronian equivalent of a head cold? This isn't very in character at all.

"Why do you not fear me?"

"Probably because I like you."

"Your voice, you sound genuine."

"That's because I am. I only have one problem."

"What is that?"

"You, are different from others."

"Others?"

"Like many others, you Megsy have many different iterations. As many as Optimus in fact."

"Yet you say I am different from all of the others. Different how?"

"I'm not sure."

He groaned as he rubbed his face once again before he gently picked up my cube and placed me on the table next to his berth. "Different or no, you will not be successful in your endeavors. There will never be peace between my faction and _theirs_."

"That's what you think, but it _will_ happen. Maybe not _soon,_ but it will happen."

 _ **Megatron's pov**_

It had to have been a lie. I wanted it so badly to have been a lie. Though one could say that her knowledge of us, as well as the pictures on her phone were damning evidence. But at the same time, those things could be fabricated. She could just be a human trained to be an Autobot spy, but if that were true, then why is it when we scan her vitals when she speaks to us, that they indicate that she is being honest? It didn't add up. No human can be that deceitful, unless perhaps we trained them to be. Deceitfulness is what we are known for after all. But even then, she probably wouldn't be _that_ good.

She's been telling the truth the whole time. Shockwave's scientific discoveries about the portal are proof enough of that. From what we know, the Autobots haven't even constructed a ground bridge, let alone a space bridge. And we sure as slag haven't either. And _he_ wouldn't dare defy me at this point. Even if he did, that still doesn't explain how she got here.

"That's what you think, but it _will_ happen. Maybe not _soon,_ but it will happen."

Using my scanners, I looked at her. She was like any other flesh bag on this planet. Similar hair, skin, tendencies. Though her optics…those are different. I don't spend my time gazing into the optics of insects, but hers… there seem to be gold flecks around her pupil. That's rather odd. Humans are disgustingly similar to our species in a few ways. You'd have to be a fool not to see that. But she seems so far from their norm.

If she is really here to end the war, then why not side with the Autobots? Why not try to destroy us, to bring peace that way? Even if she does like us, the more rational decision is to side with the forces that will destroy us, where she would be safe.

Perhaps she isn't as intelligent as we thought. Then again, perhaps she is. It isn't easy to win over two thirds of my command trine. Thundercracker is one of my most loyal followers, and Skywarp though a bit dense at times is indeed loyal. For her to begin to sway them so quickly is troubling. She is indeed a strange femme. And I intend to discover why.

* * *

 **A/N: A little bit of Megatron for you guys there at the end. Just some of his musings. We will see a lot of the Decepticons in the upcoming chapters, and I'm happy to say that there will be some twists that I know you guys wont be expecting soon! Sorry for only being able to post once a month. Looks like I'm kinda stuck with that schedule until I either have all the free time in the world, or when I end one of my stories. After all I am writing four different stories so that's one chapter per story per week.**

 **At any rate, college starts next week for me! I will try to update and post when I can! This chapter seems a bit short, and kinda meh, but I needed to write a sort of transitional chapter. I may or may not be getting ready to let some emotions flow. Happy fluffy emotions. Keep your eyes peeled for it!**

 **I hope you like this chapter, please let me know by following, adding this story to your list of favorites and Reviewing!**

 **CLYL!**


	9. What's the worst you did?

_**I do not own Transformers or any other name brand mentioned. No money will come of this fic. Please don't sue.**_

 _ **I do not own Jessica...her oc was described by**_ TakoSuKiti _ **so I guess we sort of share her...at least in the form of fictional writing.**_

 _ **Thanks goes to;**_ Skyress98 **,** catholichoney **,** ShadeReader **,** Youngb15 **,** Stooge kuo **,** RyoAkefiaBakuraNeePotter **,** leahashley7144 **and** louiskitana56 **For following this fic!**

 **Thanks goes to;** Skyress98 **,** CosmosAngel **,** leahashley7144 **,** louiskitana56 **,** HorrorFan13 **,** TimeLadySpitfire **and** CrazyGlitch **For adding this story to their list of favorites!**

Ikniaa **: Glad that you loved it! We'll see more Megatron in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

BIackrose13 **: Glad that you love them! I thought that he was cute too! I wanted to make him one of the first Decepticons to befriend her. Glad that you like the point of view change! We'll get more Thundercracker later, this chapter focuses more on Megatron. Hope you like it!**

Jazzilynn Hall **: That would be hilarious! I did think of playing it out like that, but the chapter just seemed to be perfect where I left it. That doesn't mean that something like that wont get played out in a later chapter! ;) I hope you like this new chapter!**

cartoon lover 2016 **: I'm glad that you love it! I hope that you like this chapter as much as you liked the last chapter!**

Guest **: Yes! There are more chapters to this story! I hope you like this new chapter!**

CosmicUnicorn **: I wont reveal anything yet…so you may be right in your shipping…maybe not… ;). I'm glad that you loved the last chapter, and I hope that you like this new chapter!**

KayleeChiara **: You are welcome! I'm glad that you find my story intriguing and fun to read! I'll explain Megsy slowly along the way, but this chapter will start the explanation! I hope that you like this new chapter!**

Dreamaholicme **: You were not the message…the response won't stay published. I don't know why. But I'm glad that you like the last chapter! Jessica herself chose the pranks for the last chapter, so all the credit goes to her! She's brilliant! Maybe she'll play connect the dots later when he least expects it. Despite the time jump! I'm sorry for your failed concealed laughter…partially. I love it when my stories can make someone laugh! And I'm sure Jessica would be glad that you found it funny! She's still neutral…you'll have to read on to see what happens next though!**

* * *

 ** _Flash back starts and ends with_ 0000000000 as a ****_text break_**

* * *

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Three weeks have passed since Jessica was abducted by the Decepticons. The first was spent with her conversing with the mechs, trying to learn as much about them as possible. She would have spoken to more of them if she could, however Megatron rarely allowed her out of his sight thus greatly limiting who she could speak with. This combined with Starscream and Shockwave's combined command and the order not to speak with her created a special form of isolation that left poor Jessica depressed. She barely spoke with the still virus ridden warlord, and spent most of her time either sleeping or playing with her phone. Her behavior even baffled Megatron. So much so that the tyrannical leader even began to _worry_ a little about the reasons for why she grew so quiet.

 _ **Megatron's pov**_

It has been three weeks since we acquired the femme named Jessica. And in those weeks she has gone from being open and talkative to nearly silent. Normally I wouldn't be concerned about a prisoner's spirit being broken, but with her… its… _different_. She hasn't broken like humans before her. She hasn't cried or begged to be released from her cage. She hasn't even called any of us the usual insults that a human would call us. By now my prisoners are calling myself and others monsters at the very least. But she hasn't said a word in three days. This isn't natural for humans. They are naturally social creatures, ones that need companionship. And yet she has remained relaxed. Why?

I can not say that she isn't a spy. But the biggest question remains; why does she want to help us? _Why?_ Any logical human that knows of our war has since more than likely sided with the Autobots so as to save their planet, save their pathetic species from annihilation. Yet she speaks of bringing our factions together. Perhaps she truly is glitched in the processor to believe in such a foolish plan.

However, there is more than enough proof that what she speaks of is true. She truly does come from another dimension, one where we and the Autobots are constantly locked in battle. One where we more than often than not lose.

It's enough to make most mechs wonder if it is true. If we truly are meant to fight for eternity, if we are simply the creations of other humans in a different dimension designed to entertain and sell toys to their younglings, if we are really meant to be at peace. However, there is one thing I may be able to get from the human. If she will not give me the information I desire, perhaps I can gain her trust, and perhaps I can make her lose her faith in those she already does. Once I have her trust, it will be easy to gain new information about our enemy and their allies. I simply have to make her trust in them waver. And from what Skywarp and Thundercracker have told me, she already dislikes the Autobot twins, they dislike her and many of the other Autobots do not seem to trust her. This will make gaining her trust that much easier.

"You. Insect. Wake up."

"I'm already awake."

"Then why are you so quiet? Given up hope of the Autobots saving you?"

"No. I'm bored."

"What?"

"I'm bored. This coupled with a few personal things lately is why I've been quiet."

I simply scoffed at her. She couldn't have kept quiet for that long out of boredom. No human could. Without a sense of time, they go mad. I've seen it enough times to know it's true.

"I haven't been sitting here doing nothing the whole time. I really _just_ ran out of stuff to sketch on my phone."

"Your technology is pathetic! Its battery drained weeks ago."

"Says the mech that we acquired the technology from. And besides. It's a multi-dimensional phone? Thanks to Primus this thing can keep going and going and going…"

"Like that pit spawned bunny?"

"You know of the energizer bunny?"

I didn't answer her. For some odd reason, I cannot seem to control what I say around this femme. Must be the fragging virus that her phone gave me. Slagging virus. None of the anti-virus coding we have will kill the slagging thing completely. So, each day we introduce a slightly different program to it to further weaken it. By the time I fully heal, it will be time to enact my plan. I will finally destroy the Autobots and take this planet for myself. Finally, my troops and I will have a place of our own, a place that I can rule the way I want, create the laws that I see fit. Perhaps if the humans knew that, they'd be less hostile. They seem so found of their democratic system, despite it being hopelessly flawed. It is disturbing how many things that Cybertron's old political system has in common with their political systems. Just like our previous system theirs is ran by corrupted politicians who only wish to help themselves. Worse still, all their economies are linked together. When one falls, the others are sure to follow. Such as why I intend to destroy America. When their economy fails, it won't be long before the other countries in Europe begin to feel the effects.

Pathetic humans put all their value in worthless green scraps of paper. You need funding to fight a war. And with a truly broken economic structure, a war is far harder to fight. I know from experience. Sure, all of the banks on Cybertron are gone, but when they were still active, they funded the Autobots. There is a reason that we had to cannibalize parts long before the banks shut down. They gave the Autobots money and any resources that they had in hopes of their way of life being saved. The Autobots convinced many that their methods were better, that they were more honorable than we.

There is no honor in war. No honor, no mercy, no love. Only hate, and greed. But the humans don't yet know that. They don't yet know of the horrors their allies were the cause of.

 **0000000000**

 _ **Polyhex: Somewhere near the beginning of the war. Storage district number 88769. Unit number 22967.**_

"Orion! Orion please! Hear me out at the very least!"

"I am done listening to your theories Megatronus. I will not indulge your dark ideas any further. I do not like the situation any more than you do, but the needs of the many- "

"Don't you dare quote those pompous fools! You know that they have never set one peede outside of their luxurious towers and high rises aside from commuting to their well protected offices!"

"That still doesn't mean that we should destroy the system!"

"You sound just like them! Ever since they made you a Prime, you haven't been the same!"

"Because I know more now! I know the truth!"

"What truth?! That our society is corrupt?! Because if that's the truth- "

"No. That's not it and you very well know that!"

"THEN WHAT?! What could you have learned that was so _righteous_ , so _truthful_ as to forget where you came from and what you stand for!"

"I HAVENT FORGOTTEN!"

"THAT'S A BUNCH OF SLAG AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Megatronus…(sigh) Do you realize what will happen if I did what you asked of me?"

"Yes! The poor would no longer toil in dangerous jobs unfit for bots, or be forced to fight for other's amusement in disgusting blood sport. Organized crime would lower because the corrupt officials allowing it continue would be gone. We would have a chance at a better life, a _fair_ shot at life."

"Everything that Cybertron is, would cease to exist."

"Is that so bad? Would it be so wrong to start over?"

"In the way that you are speaking of doing it, yes. We would destroy the lives of many. A great many- "

"To save an even greater many lives. Orion- "

"Optimus Prime."

"To me you will always be Orion Pax."

"Then you must also remember that neither Orion or I would kill to bring peace."

"At one point, you _agreed_ with me. To truly changed the system, the broken parts must be removed and discarded. Permanently."

"And I still _do_. But killing others isn't the way. There are new policies up for approval, if I can convince the council- "

"It's the Fragging council that's to blame! Orion- "

" _Optimus._ "

"The council members are some of the corrupt individuals that put the system we currently have into place! Why would they change their ways now if it would only hurt their status or their finances?! Think Orion! THINK! How does that make sense to you?!"

"Perhaps it is my optimism that allows me to have faith that they would change their ways."

"Perhaps so. However, it would do you well to remember that optimism only gets one so far. And that the strong can easily step _on_ or _over_ those with such foolish optimistic thoughts. I thought you knew this."

"Recently I have heard others say similar things. I have also heard rumors of you creating a revolution."

"If you continue to stand by and do nothing, those rumors will be confirmed."

"But why? I understand you are upset that the council did not choose you- "

"I am no longer angry at them for not choosing me. I have made my peace with that decision. I am angry that they have taken a friend, a very close friend and have begun to corrupt his processor with their ideals."

"They have done no such thing!"

"They have! And you would be foolish to believe that they haven't tried to influence your decisions!"

"Says the friend I once knew so well trying to do so now! If you cannot come to terms with the decisions the council has made, then that is your fault. But do not dare try and sway my way of thinking. I will not kill others to bring peace to our planet, no matter how corrupt our officials may be. I will rid our systems of them how I see fit."

"If that truly is how you feel…then so be it. But I warn you only once. Stay out of my, and my follower's way. I have no desire to kill you, but I cannot speak for the rest of them. If you continue to grow close to those who are corrupted, you are at risk."

"At risk?! What are you planning to do?!"

"The details are none of your concern. But, seeing that I do still consider you a friend I find it only fair to warn you. Stay far away from the summit in the oncoming decacycle."

"What are you going to do?"

"That doesn't concern- "

"Megatronus!"

"JUST STAY AWAY! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Let go of the Prime. Now."

"Who are you?"

"His body guard and friend. I'm also quite good with a variety of weapons, so I don't care about what you think you can use to try and take me down. I can guarantee that you will fall long before I."

"So., You didn't trust me enough to come alone."

"I had no choice. Now that I'm Prime- "

"What? You stop fighting your own battles? Or you stop trusting your longtime friends?"

"Prime, we should leave. I don't trust the area, there are more like _him_ roaming around."

" _Him?_ And _you_ are?"

"Ironhide, bodyguard to Optimus Prime. And you are Megatronus, the mech that wishes to destroy Cybertron and bring anarchy to our planet."

"If you truly believe that all I seek to do is bring about anarchy, then you truly know nothing of my cause."

"I don't need to know anything other than your lack of value for life."

"I value life, just not the lives of those who oppress others for no other reason than the social caste into which they were sparked."

"Be that as it may, I still have orders."

"Orders? So, you came here to offline me."

"Not offline you. If you come willingly then that won't be needed."

"Orion, did you know about this?"

"I know that you are wanted by the council for the riots that you have caused. Please Megatronus, come with us. With my help, you may be forgiven for what has happened thus far. We could accomplish more if you work with me!"

"After what you've said? I'll _never_ join you."

"Megatronus- "

"You are no longer the mech I thought you were when we first met. The drive to change and create a better Cybertron has clearly been destroyed and replaced with the corrupted ideals of those on the council! As far as I'm concerned, we are no longer allies! Nor are we friends!"

"Fine by me. You have made my orders much easier to follow."

 _ **BOOM!**_

"What the pit was that?!"

"The building! It's coming down! GAAAHHHHH! Slagit! I'm pinned! ORION!"

"Ironhide! What have you done?!"

"What the council gave me orders to do sir. They wanted Megatronus functioning or offline. This way, he will cause fewer problems in the long run. They can dig him out during the next solar cycle."

"WE CAN NOT LEAVE HIM!"

"WE HAVE NO CHOICE! I BLEW THE STABILIZING BEAMS AND PILARS OF THIS STORAGE UNIT! IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW WE'LL OFFLINE WITH HIM! NOW COME ON!"

"ORION! ORION DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

"I'm sorry Megatronus…"

 **0000000000**

If the pathetic humans knew what their beloved Prime had done, how he abandoned me in that storage unit after his weapon specialist blew it up, they would not find him so noble. He left me for scrap as the building fell on top of me. Thankfully Soundwave had been patrolling the area at the time. He pulled me out long before the medics and rescue teams arrived. I laid in stasis for three solar cycles before my processor came back online. By then, I had already been blamed for the "supposed attack" on Prime's life. I was a wanted criminal in every city state of Cybertron. Soundwave, one of my most loyal followers had downloaded several files of medical training illegally and used the files to treat me. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have survived.

Speaking of said mech…

"Ah, you have brought nourishment for the insect."

"Thanks Soundwave. Tell Laserbeak and the others hi for me?"

She asked, receiving only a dip of the helm in conformation. Even he seems to have grown close to the insect. How odd.

"So, what have you been doing this whole time if you were not in constant recharge?"

"Drawing you."

"What?"

"I've been drawing you. On my phone. And texting Cass. Apparently, the new Transformers trailer came out."

"Really?"

"Yes, and no, there isn't a lot that I can tell you about what happens, aside from the fact that it is all bad, the military is coming back into the fray, and that you'll most likely die."

"You…don't sound upset…or glad."

"Yeah well I'm not feeling well."

"Are you ill?"

"Why would you care? I'm only a hostage, right?"

"You are indeed a hostage, but even we do not wish to see you suffer."

"I call bullshit on that. You don't care about me anymore than you care about your troops."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"I am very blunt and very open about my hatred of people and those pathetic Autobots. But I do not hate my troops."

"So, what is Starscream? Your mother in law?"

"I don't…okay a small part of me _does_ hate him. But I don't hate everyone else. They are the closest things I have to friends. Of course, you wouldn't understand that."

"No. I do. Most don't since they depict the Autobots as being the shining example of good. But in Transformers Prime we see that you wanted equality. A small part of me still thinks you do."

How much about my past does she know? How long would it take for me to get her to trust us? Now is a good time to start. I have a year at most to convince her.

"I do. Why else would I try to take over earth?"

"Because you hate humanity?"

"True. But by your laws of evolution, only the mightiest survive."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't! Slagging virus! My processor is still scrambled in areas!"

"(Snort) Never thought that I'd hear Ol' Megsy whine."

"I am not whining!"

"Really?"

"No. _This_ is whining; Staaaarscreeeeaaaam! Where are my reeeepooorts!"

I whined into my open communications channel.

"Oh my God!"

She giggled.

"I want my reports nooooooooooow! And you better bring me high graaaade!"

 **{"Lord Megatron, Shockwave said that midgrade energon would help you heal best!"}**

"But I don't waaaaaaant midgrade! I waaaaaaant high graaaaaaaade!"

 **{"Alright! Alright! I'll be right there!"}**

"I can't believe that you just did that!"

"Why not? I _am_ his superior."

I said with a miniscule smile. I don't know why, but hearing her laugh, was oddly…soothing. She wasn't smiling for long as Starscream walked into the room. "Here are your reports Lord Megatron. And your high grade."

"Thank you. Now leave us."

Said mech rolled his optics as he stormed back out of my quarters.

"Do you do that often?"

"No."

I said as I began to drink my energon. She remained quiet for a very long time. All she seemed to be doing was poking at her phone, and eating whatever odd nourishment that Soundwave brought for her. Human food for the most part looks disgusting. I don't understand how organics can be comfortable with eating other formerly alive organics. That's disturbing. Really, raising a creature just so that it can be off lined and then consumed?! Let alone the fact that they consume other organic's nursing fluids and eat their unborn underdeveloped young. The Autobots think that _I'm_ cruel! What the humans fragging consume in a day is fragging _disturbing!_

"Are you going to stare at my food every time I eat? Look, I get that you find what we eat disgusting and disturbing, but watching me eat like this is just as creepy."

"I simply cannot understand how you humans are so comfortable with eating… _that_."

"Truthfully speaking, not all humans eat food like this. Though I will admit that the Macca's the brought me today is oddly…fresh."

"Macca's?"

"Sorry. McDonalds."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Because- "

"And why does your voice sound different from all the other femme fleshlings I've encountered?"

"Encountered?"

"Well, usually they are running away screaming…as they should be. But you sound _different_ from them."

"Question. Don't you usually attack the Americans?"

"Yes. But what's that got to do with slag?"

"Simple my dear Megsy. I'm Australian."

"Then why were you with the humans on Diego Garcia?"

"I don't know, probably because that's their main base, but you already know that."

"Of course."

"I'm not going to spill my guts to you. I, like most humans, don't trust that easily. If you want my trust, you have to earn it like everyone else."

"Like you'll ever trust any of us, let alone me."

"I might, if you stop acting like the tyrannical dick for a while. I enjoy having conversations with all of you. You're fascinating."

"How so?"

"Contrary to what my friends back home think, and especially to what the Autobots and the other humans think, You're all quite nice. Yeah, you've done some truly horrible things, lots of people do, but you're still people."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're not monsters. If you were, you would have killed me by now. Or tortured me slowly, trying to break my will so that I would spill all my knowledge to you. But you _haven't_. Why _is_ that?"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because for the first time, I get to see things that not even your most hated enemies get to see. I get to see what all of you are really like. When you're not on missions for destruction, planning to end the world as we all know it, and being a downright bunch of assholes, you guys are pretty fucking cool. You're just like everybody else."

"Aside from our horrible past."

"Outside of the mass genocide, the battles, and the torturing of your enemies, what have you done that is so bad?"

The pit is with this femme. Most of those things would make humans scowl, and spit in our direction. Pit not just humans, any living thing with similar sentience to our species would do the same!

"Seriously? What have you done that is so bad? Humans have done all the same things. Hell, they even did the same things to poor Bee in the first movie, and they hunted both Decepticons and Autobots in the fourth movie so that they could be killed, melted down, and turned into near mindless drones."

"The pit is wrong with your species?!"

"That's what I'm saying! Anything that you have done, the humans have either done or is in the process of doing to another ethnicity of our species. Lots of it happened long before you were here. So again, I ask you; what's the worst you have done?"

"Like I'll tell you! You're a smart femme, I'll give you that! But don't think for a second that I'll start telling you everything I've done, or that I hope to do!"

"That's not what I'm after. But fine Megsy. Trust is a two-way street, I'm not going to fall for your obvious attempts at you getting me to trust you and the others, just so you can gain information that you can use, or to just stab me in the back later. I already know what's gonna happen to you since no one wants to listen to me. So really, you're only hurting yourself. And _yes_ , your plan is that obvious."

 _Frag_. How do you convince a human femme to trust you, especially when she knows more about you than you do her? If I truly am her favorite, then she knows more about me than the others. She knows how I think, my tendencies, my fragging personality… _wait_ … She doesn't know everything about me, or the others! She said it herself! When we're not planning, or taking part in the war, we're _different_ than what she normally sees! I just have to indulge her with what she doesn't know about us, and slowly gain her trust that way! Their internet has plenty of advice for getting femmes to trust a person…I'll use her own species advice against her! And when the time is right, I'll use her against the Autobots and finally take over earth!

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Technically as I write this is should be asleep, seeing that my second to last semester of college starts a few hours from now. But I promised Jessica that I'd have this chapter up before I went back.**

 **Which reminds me…**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING BEFORE THE END OF 2016!**

 **College took all my time, plus I started working part time in retail which meant that I got five hours or less to write a week, and most of that was used for homework. But I will acknowledge that this chapter is now one year old! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH US FOR A YEAR DESPITE A SMALL NUMBER OF CHAPTERS!**

 **You have no idea how much that means to me! I hope that your new year is going well, mine is okay. I'm another year older now too! And I hope that I will be able to post at least once during spring semester! Thanks again for your patience guys. You really are magnificent, and I'm so thankful to have you.**

 **Please do Jessica and I a favor, by first having a belated happy new year! And please help us out by adding this story to your Favorites, Following it, and Reviewing!**

 **CLYL!**


End file.
